


beautiful target (this time is over)

by enpleurs



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, low key fantasy/steampunk, please imagine kratos outfits, prompt: beautiful killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enpleurs
Summary: "You don't mind, do you?" Hakyeon asked, after he'd already sat down next to the heir to the Azure Seat and the man who he'd been sent to kill. Taekwoon did mind. A lot. But Hakyeon was nothing if not persistent, especially when it was his job; and if his job involved getting close to the target, then so be it.  (or the one where n is hired to kill leo, leo is kind of grumpy, and kenbin are incredibly done. also, there's a cat.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts).



  
The words sat stubbornly on the page in front of him as Taekwoon stared down at the book, unable to absorb a thing. Music and conversation nagged at the edge of his consciousness despite years of honing his skill at blocking such noises out, refined through years of attending these balls. He’d tucked himself away in a small alcove, one of several scattered about the edges of the hall. The chair was plush and comfortable and there was a second beside it with a table sitting between, the positioning suggesting that this was an area set aside for best conversing about brokered alliances and other politicking that Taekwoon did his best to avoid. Personally, he preferred the Manors and Keeps that had separate rooms for that sort of thing, but like this, he could at least be seen by the Lunenthal elite in their tailored uniforms and fancy gowns, confirming the presence of the heir to the Dragon’s Seat at these blasted things.

It was a familiar enough image by now: Taekwoon hidden behind a book, ostensibly present, yet clearly not available for conversation or socialisation. Hongbin had nearly died of laughter when Taekwoon had first picked up the habit—Taekwoon had never been fond of reading as a child. Yet it was the lesser of two evils.

Taekwoon set his book down on his lap to rub at the corners of his eyes, glancing briefly into the main portion of the hall. He’d been to enough of these balls that they’d all started blurring together. He remembered which Keeps and Manors had the best food and which had the best places to hide, but the grandeur and decor, overstated or not, seemed to all be painted with the same brush. Some stone, some burnished brass, overwhelming arches or fine-painted ceilings. Tonight, it was a simple open room, the Manor displaying its wealth and power through detail and finery, the quality evident in every minute element. They’d opted for the modern look, the doors embossed with the motif of gears, strikingly offset by old stone pillars. There was a large space cleared for dancing, and the young men and women would twirl off in couples, striking in clear cut uniforms, resplendent in richly coloured gowns, a mix of all possible combinations spinning about. But the main draw of these balls was what happened outside of that cleared space: the mingling, the conversations, where rumours were exchanged and lines were drawn. Hongbin was there, somewhere, and Taekwoon felt a surge of affection for his cousin and attendant, who was conversing so Taekwoon wouldn’t have to. Taekwoon thought it all ridiculous. It wasn’t that he _couldn’t_ dance, he’d been brought up well, he just didn’t understand how your ability to step in time with music or guide or be guided by your partner had any bearing on your ability to...well, do anything.

Taekwoon forced down a grimace, hidden away as he was. A glance at his watch told him there was still a good two hours before he could leave. He reached for his book, hoping it would help him pass the time, but when he made to pick it up, he noticed a shadow hovering at the edge of his vision. Frowning, he looked up.

A handsome young man stood in front of him, a smile playing about his lips. He sketched a quick bow before taking the seat beside Taekwoon.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked _after_ he'd already sat. "Unless you're waiting for a young lady companion. Or perhaps a gentleman? You do look like the sort who'd have one."

Taekwoon pressed his lips together. "I do mind," he said. He set his book back down very deliberately, so he could fix the full force of his displeasure on the new comer.

"I revise my opinion—with a look like that, I imagine you'd have difficulty attracting a lady friend, never mind keeping one," the man said. Taekwoon worked hard not to scowl. 

"I'm reading," Taekwoon said flatly.

"Ah, but you're not right now," the man pointed out.

"You interrupted me," Taekwoon said.

"You could at least ask my name—it's N, by the way, thank you for asking."

Taekwoon did scowl at that. He took a deep, steadying breath. "I didn't ask for a reason," he said. "I'd like it if you left."

"I rather like it here," the man said. "A bit quieter. I do enjoy these parties, but it can get a bit loud. It's why you're hiding back here, isn't it?"

Taekwoon pursed his lips, and decided there was no reasoning with the man. He picked his book back up, flipping to some random page. He couldn't recall where he was, and in truth, the book was quite dry. One on international trade, Taekwoon vaguely recalled. Unfortunately, it wasn’t any easier for Taekwoon to absorb himself in the book than it had been a few minutes earlier, and the man beside him did not seem to be deterred. His humming was getting quite distracting.

"Is it interesting?" the man asked. He made to peer over at Taekwoon's book.

Taekwoon slammed it shut. "Please leave," he said. He knew that he could, in theory, stand up and leave, but to do so would be to admit defeat—and Taekwoon of the Azure Seat of the Dragon would not be defeated. Besides, how else would Hongbin know where to find him? The man, however, simply met Taekwoon's glare. Taekwoon didn't like that. He could usually drive people away with that glare. It didn't seem to be working.

The man, infuriatingly, smiled. "Is my company really that bad?" he asked. "I've been told I'm quite charming."

"No," Taekwoon said simply. He frowned at the man. "What sort of name is N anyway?"

"Mine," the man answered. He shrugged. Another smile. "I rather like it."

"It’s strange," Taekwoon said. Another frown. He never paid attention to people, and he couldn't figure out if the man was part of the upper Twelve Manors or the Twenty Eight Houses. He was quite sure, however, that he wasn't of the Four Cardinal Seats. He was handsome, in his twenties, likely about Taekwoon's age. Tan skin, sharp eyes, and an easy smile that Taekwoon supposed people could find charming. He was quite tall as well, if Taekwoon recalled. Right now, his legs were tucked under the chair as he lounged against the armrest. He was dressed in the same fashion as Taekwoon, unsurprisingly, only where Taekwoon's jacket was one of navy blue, the man wore one that was largely black, and the brooch he wore at his throat was much smaller.

"Hm, is it?" The man tilted his head, and offered him another infuriating smile. "It's generally polite to offer your own name as well." Taekwoon's cheek twitched.

"Leo," he said. He got the sense that the man would not leave him alone. Two hours. He just needed to stay for two more hours. Taekwoon took a deep breath, and turned back to his book.

He was faintly—uncomfortably—aware that the man _did not leave_ , but Taekwoon steadfastly kept his eyes on the words this time, ignoring the man's infernal humming. The time crept by painfully slowly. He glanced at his watch every now and then, cursing himself each time as the minute hand crawled about once, and then most of another.

Taekwoon closed his book and stood.

"Leaving already?" the man asked.

Taekwoon shot him a sharp look. The man was still lounging in the seat, looking perfectly at ease, legs crossed, hands folded on his lap. Taekwoon didn't bother deigning that with a response. He turned on his heel, tucking his book under his arm. He half expected the man to follow him—he didn't. Spotting Hongbin, Taekwoon made a beeline for him, brushing off attempts to start conversation. He was more than ready to go home.

 

☙⚔❧

 

Hakyeon watched the young scion of the Azure Seat depart, back ramrod straight and prickling with irritation. He waited until the man had disappeared into the crowds before he himself stood. Unlike Leo’s quick departure, Hakyeon allowed himself to linger, to meander, to smile easily at young ladies and older gentlemen alike, making himself as unnoticeable as possible as he made his way to where their attendants had retreated.

"Ken."

At his name, a young man with a shock of blond-brown hair snapped about to look. Upon seeing Hakyeon, he sketched a quick bow, and made to follow him out the door. There was a carriage waiting for them which he had his attendant bring around. It wasn’t until they were both sequestered inside, curtains drawn, that Hakyeon allowed himself to let go of his poise and slump gracelessly down on the seat.

"I hate these things," he muttered. "Give me a horse any day."

"These are in fashion, young master, and besides, I _hate_ scooping horse poop."

"Oh quit the act, Jaehwan," Hakyeon said. He shot his 'attendant' an irritated look. Jaehwan laughed, dropping his facade of stiff propriety as well, unbuckling the sword he wore as the sign of his role and tossing it onto the seat next to Hakyeon. He turned about on his seat and pulled open the window-hatch to the driver’s seat. Immediately, a distinctive smoky smell filtered in—Hakyeon’s face molded into one of disgust.

"Hey Wonsikkie, the young master—ow!—says he wants a horse," Jaehwan called out, shooting Hakyeon a very wounded look when Hakyeon kicked him in the back.

"Yeah? Tell Hakyeon he can walk if he doesn’t like it," came the reply.

"I can hear you," Hakyeon said loudly. There was a chuckle from the front, muffled by the constant rumble of the engine and the repetitive clicking of the regulator against the drive gears. The volume had increased as soon as Jaehwan had opened the window. "Barely, over this racket. How do those people stand these things?"

"They’re in fashion," Jaehwan repeated. "I distinctly remember you saying that, actually."

"I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t hate them," Hakyeon complained. He sighed, tugging off the brooch and unbuttoning his jacket, stowing the brooch away in one of the pockets hidden inside. The Lunenthal elite seemed to find stiff, military uniforms to be fashionable. No wonder Leo was so stuffy, he would be too if he had to wear these damn things day in and day out. "The sooner this job’s done, the better."

"As always," Jaehwan said. He shut the hatch, cutting out a good portion of the noise. They’d brief Wonsik when they got back. "Well? How’d it go?"

"Kid’s more a stick in the mud than I thought," Hakyeon said. He frowned. "Getting close to him is going to be a challenge."

"You talked to him?" Jaehwan asked. "I thought this time was supposed to be a look don’t touch."

"I got his name, he got mine," Hakyeon said. "I’m going to need all the time I can get."

"You told him your name?” he asked incredulously.

"Of course not, what sort of idiot do you think I am? I told him my name’s N."

"You haven’t used that one in a while," Jaehwan said. His brows drew downwards in thought. "What was it, that tiny place out east…"

"Constal," Hakyeon answered promptly. "Wasn’t a big job, and it’s been years. It’s always easier to reuse a name—you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, you’re great," Jaehwan said, scrunching up his nose.

"Of course I am—although if I take any more high profile jobs, I’ll need to work on a new one," Hakyeon said. He frowned, already thinking about the difficulty of forming a new name and getting it to stick. Most people didn’t bother—a name to wrap around their true name was enough. And most people _couldn’t_ , as Jaehwan had found. It was an art, a skill, and it was why it was always Hakyeon who was front for these sorts of jobs, even if Jaehwan was just as lethal as Hakyeon, and Wonsik was the best damned shot of all of them.

Hakyeon sighed again.

"At least we’re getting paid well," he said. "This kid isn’t going to be an easy one."

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

"You know, it wouldn’t hurt to actually talk to people every now and then," Hongbin said as the carriage neared the place of tonight’s festivities. The Manor of the Cat, if Taekwoon recalled.

Taekwoon made some sort of noise that he hoped Hongbin would take for the answer he wanted, his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was slicked back today, styled away from his forehead. It served to accentuate the sharpness of his eyes. His mouth was in a near pout, belying the clear look of displeasure.

Hongbin sighed, drawing back one of the curtains. He’d tried to get them out of tonight’s mess as he always did, but Taekwoon’s father had insisted. Of course, for if Taekwoon was set to inherit the title, he _needed_ to be seen, to form alliances, to represent the house. If only Taekwoon could give half a damn about it.

"I talk to people," Taekwoon said. He stared out the window. They were near. He sighed deeply, clutching at his book of the night as if it could save him. It wouldn’t save him from dinner.

Hongbin snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah, talk to people with _words_ ," Hongbin said.

"I do," Taekwoon grumbled. He frowned, recalling the conversation he’d had. "He didn’t know who I was?"

"Who?" Hongbin asked.

Taekwoon shrugged and shook his head. "I don’t know," he said. His frown deepened. "I didn’t recognise him."

This drew another laugh from Hongbin. "Who _do_ you recognise?" he asked. Taekwoon gave him a dirty look that Hongbin shrugged off. "Look, I’m just saying you’ll need to at least manage not to offend everyone by not knowing who they are, before you take the title."

"I know the important people," Taekwoon said. "I won’t offend them."

"No, you’ll just offend them in other ways," Hongbin said. Taekwoon’s cheek twitched as he crossed his legs. The carriage pulled up to a rattling stop, ending the conversation. Taekwoon tugged at the collar of his jacket, making sure it was straight. Hongbin gave him a small smile of reassurance. For someone who’d been going to these things for well over half a decade, Taekwoon still frankly sucked at it. Hongbin rather thought that his sisters had been too soft on him, allowing him to effectively hide behind them during the first few years, and the Dragon Lord had always had better things to do beyond attending to the social abilities of his youngest child. Hongbin knew that Taekwoon _could_ , if he tried. He conducted himself well in meetings, attended to all the proper etiquette, and was impeccable and regal in his bearing. He just. Wouldn’t. Socialise.

Hongbin sighed silently, gone unnoticed by Taekwoon who had stepped out of the carriage first—the petulant young man gone, replaced by the cold-eyed, impassive young lord of the Azure Seat. Honestly, Hongbin hated these things just as much as Taekwoon—but he didn’t have the social status to hide from them.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

"You’re here again."

An irritatingly familiar voice interrupted Taekwoon’s reading on the history of Lunenthal. Taekwoon slowly put down his book, deliberately leaning back in his seat.

"N."

"Oh, you do remember me," the young man said. Taekwoon’s expression tightened. He’d slipped out onto the balcony this time, and there was only one seat by a small table. For a moment, it looked like the man was going to sit on the table but he leaned back against the railing instead, elbows propped up on it. 

"How did you find me?" Taekwoon asked.

N shrugged, a smile playing about his lips. "Why would you think I was looking for you?" he asked. Taekwoon gave him a very flat stare. "It’s a nice night."

It was a cloudy night. If anything, it was a bit on the side of chilly for late summer, and Taekwoon wasn’t sure if he believed the man. No, he didn’t believe him at all.

"I’m sorry, but if you’re looking to find some favour with my father, or to arrange a marriage, you have the wrong person."

For a split second, there was an odd look of confusion across the man’s face before he burst out into laughter, throwing his head back.

"Oh, oh no, I’m afraid I’m neither looking to get married, or to find…favour with your father, whoever he is." N pursed his lips. "I suppose he’s someone important?"

This time, Taekwoon’s expression flashed open incredulity for a good second before he managed to return to one of cool disdain.

"You expect me to believe you?" Taekwoon asked.

N shrugged, head tilted. "I’m afraid I don’t understand," he said. He smiled a little. "Although I have to admit that I did choose this particular balcony when I saw you."

Taekwoon continued to stare at him coldly, but the man didn’t waver. His eyes, however, did drift away from Taekwoon as he hopped up to sit on the railing and twisted about to stare into the murky night. The light from the small lamps on the balcony quickly diffused and disappeared, leaving much of the world to be swallowed by the darkness. There was little to see, even when Taekwoon squinted in that direction.

"It really is a nice night," N said, quietly. He did not turn back to Taekwoon as he said this.

Suddenly, Taekwoon was struck by the lack of propriety this man seemed to have. His constant interruption, the way he sat perched on the railing, his utter disregard for Taekwoon’s personal space.

"Who are you?" Taekwoon asked. It was with a genuine note of curiosity.

The man turned back to him, offering him an amused smile. "I thought you’d never ask," he said. "Unfortunately, it’s nothing too interesting. I’m visiting from Etoir, although my family is originally of the Crescent House. Lunenthal is quite as magnificent as the stories say."

Taekwoon frowned at him. "Is it?" he asked.

"Mmhm." N nodded. "Although I’ve found one gets used to their surroundings, no matter how opulent or dismal they are."

Taekwoon put down his book, leaning back in his chair. "You truly don’t know who I am," he said.

"Should I?" N asked.

Taekwoon thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "No," he said. He blinked at the man. 

N shrugged and went back to staring out into the night, where there was nothing. Taekwoon hesitated, almost waiting for some other interruption but none came, and Taekwoon went back to his reading. There wasn’t much to engage him, however—he’d read this particular volume before. He kept peering curiously over the top of his book, but N had yet to move.

In the end, it was N who left first, hopping off onto the balcony. He straightened his jacket, brushing it off as he straightened.

"Well, it was nice to chat with you again, Lord Leo," N said. A slight smile remained on his face, as he sketched a small bow to Taekwoon. "I look forward to seeing you again."

Taekwoon shut his book and put it down on his lap.

"How do you know that?" Taekwoon asked.

N laughed. "I suppose you must be someone important, which means you’re unlikely to escape from a single one of these—am I right?"

Taekwoon pursed his lips, but neither confirmed nor denied. N laughed again, and with a wave, disappeared back into the chaos of the party.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

"Remember," Hongbin warned, as he stared down at his notes, "the House of Trials and the Forest House seem to be in the middle of _something_ , and—"

"Don’t favour either party," Taekwoon grumbled. "I know."

Hongbin snorted entirely improperly as he strode down the hall next to his cousin. "Right, and don’t forget that—"

"Father wishes for an alliance with the Silver Seat and I’m to treat the lady of the Manor of the Snake well as she is the daughter of the Tiger Lord. The ambassador from Soliaire will be arriving in a month, and someone from the House of the Lance will be present as they’re married to someone from Soliaire. That Dog brat has been angling for a position in the ministry, but he’s an incompetent fool who’s useless," Taekwoon rattled off.

"I wouldn’t say the part about 'incompetent fool'," Hongbin said, eyes twinkling in amusement, "but other than that, I have nothing to add."

"I know what I’m doing," Taekwoon said.

"I’m sure you do," Hongbin said. "I’d be remiss in my job if I didn’t remind you—so you’ll just have to suffer through this."

"And tonight," Taekwoon said. It came out near murderous, because he never liked the balls hosted by the Silver Seat of the Tiger. Arrogant louts, the bunch of them. This drew a small laugh from Hongbin that was quickly smothered as they neared the meeting room.

"I’ll find you a nice, boring book," Hongbin said, smiling conspiratorially. Taekwoon shot him a flat look, unable to do anything more as Hongbin held the door open for him. _I hate you_ , he hoped his look conveyed, but whether or not it did, Hongbin just sketched a bow as Taekwoon moved to his seat, his face giving nothing away.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

While Hakyeon tried to vary his outfits, it was clear that Leo made no such attempt. Every time Hakyeon had seen him, he’d been wearing the same navy uniform, and the same midnight blue brooch. Not the same, Hakyeon suspected, just several all made in an identical style. It was a finely made uniform—intricate embroidery along the cuffs, details sharp about the shoulders, buttons embossed with exact lines. It fit him, and fit him well.

This time, Hakyeon caught sight of Leo over dinner, which Hakyeon rarely chose to attend. The man was seated at the raised table reserved for the hosting family and those of the Cardinal Four, and Hakyeon noted with some amusement that even with his face impassive, his eyes gave away that he was ready to kill. Metaphorically, of course—he was fairly sure the man had never killed a man. He could be wrong, but Hakyeon doubted it. He was simply too soft.

Partway through, Hakyeon nearly had to suppress a shudder as those piercing eyes met his across the dining room. In that moment, however, Leo’s eyes shifted into something more akin to curiosity than murder, and a smile flit across Hakyeon’s face at that. But then the moment was over, and Hakyeon sent him a small shrug, before he purposely looked away.

He found the man eventually in an alcove on the second floor. He was, as always, ensconced in a book, but Hakyeon suspected he wasn’t truly reading, given that he’d yet to turn the page in the good half hour Hakyeon found himself observing him.

Alone, the man seemed much smaller somehow. No, that wasn’t quite the word—less intimidating. He was, without a doubt, bored, given how often he would stare at his watch, or let out a soft sigh. Hakyeon was used to seeing him stiff backed and ramrod straight, but here, he was slouched down, half curled in the seat. He was, Hakyeon realised, quite sure he was alone. Hakyeon couldn’t help the small smile—he was very good at making himself seem like he was not there.

Hakyeon retreated a good few meters before walking towards the man at a normal pace. At his footsteps, purposely audible, Leo immediately sat up, shutting the book and turning to fix Hakyeon with a steady glare.

As always, Hakyeon found himself forcing away the involuntary shiver that his gaze possessed—as much as he hated to admit it, there was something that members of the Cardinal Four possessed that ordinary folks such as himself did not. Perhaps it was their blood, perhaps it was their station, but whatever it was, it always seemed to lend strength to their life force, gave them a presence that seemed more than human. But while Hakyeon may have been affected, N remained calm and easily smiled.

"Yes, it’s me," Hakyeon said, before Leo could say a word.

Hakyeon wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw a flicker of amusement pass across the man’s face.

"What do you want?" Leo said.

One thing that Hakyeon still couldn’t quite settle was how at odds the man’s voice was with his face and his stature. The first time Hakyeon had spoken to him, it’d caught him by surprise, and it was only with practice that he did not let it show. Given Leo’s height, his broad frame, and severe face, Hakyeon had expected a deep, harsh voice to match. Instead, the man’s voice could nearly be called soft, although dangerously so. As if to say that he could disembowel you without raising his voice in the slightest, without giving way to loud and brash anger, unrefined and crass. An aristocrat, through and through. But right now, the voice was one that was far less hard than Hakyeon had grown used to. If anything, the curiosity that Hakyeon had thought he’d caught during that one glance in dinner was softening it—but that again might’ve been Hakyeon’s imagination.

"Your company," Hakyeon said, softly teasing. "I’ve found I rather enjoy it."

This drew a quirked eyebrow, far more expression than he’d shown Hakyeon so far. Hakyeon took it as a good sign.

"You are assuming I enjoy yours?" Leo asked.

Hakyeon laughed, leaning back against a pillar, hands tucked into his pockets as he regarded the young lord.

"I’m afraid I can’t assume anything," Hakyeon said. "You are a difficult man to read."

This time, Hakyeon knew he was not imagining the quick quirk of laughter in Leo’s eyes, matched as it was by the slightest twist of the corner of his lips. It was gone in an instant, the man's expression settling into its usual one of cold passivity. Hakyeon nodded at the empty chair.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Yes," Leo said, "but you'll do it anyway."

Hakyeon laughed at that, even as he lowered himself into the seat. It was not quite as comfortable as its looks advertised, and Hakyeon shifted slightly.

"It's polite to ask," Hakyeon said, his eyes twinkling in mirth. There was a small flicker of laughter on the man's face.

"It's impolite to interrupt," Leo said flatly, and Hakyeon laughed again. 

"I wasn't aware I was interrupting," Hakyeon said. "It seems more to me that I'm rescuing you from your rather dry reading."

Leo scowled. "You are interrupting," he said.

"For a good cause," Hakyeon said. "Rescuing you from your boredom, that is."

The man had his mouth open to retort, but a loud sound, like a gun firing badly, came through the small window behind them. Hakyeon couldn't help the small hitch of surprise.

"Blasted things," Hakyeon muttered.

Leo glanced at him in amusement. "The carriage?"

"Horses are much better creatures," Hakyeon said. He missed the way Leo's face immediately molded itself into one of bright interest, as he primly straightened out his suit that didn't need straightening. He didn't, however, miss the genuine note of curiosity in Leo's voice.

"Horses?" Leo asked. "You've seen horses?"

"Hm?" Hakyeon paused, then folded his hands back in his lap as he turned towards the other man. "Of course. Much more amenable than the carriages here."

A soft look passed over Leo's face, and only then did Hakyeon notice that all the hostility had disappeared. It was such a startling change that Hakyeon wondered how he hadn't caught it immediately. Hakyeon waited for Leo's reply, but none came, save for a tinge of wistfulness painting itself over his expression. Hakyeon's brows creased in thought, before he understood.

"You've never been outside of Lunenthal," Hakyeon said slowly.

Leo nodded, several quick nods that didn't at all match his image, as he continued to stare out into the emptiness over the ballroom. Hakyeon's eyes followed his gaze. The Tiger's Keep was a majestic one, even among the Cardinal Four, second only to Leo’s own. At the moment, it was buzzing with activity, but Hakyeon doubted that that was what had caught Leo's attention. He doubted that Leo's attention had been caught by anything visible.

For it was true—Lunenthal was not only one of the great city-states, it was arguably the greatest. A majestic, mechanical city, rife with innovation and at the cutting edge of technology. One where creatures such as horses to pull carts, oxes to pull yokes had become obsolete, replaced by great, hulking creations of steel and metal, muscle replaced by gears, hooves by wheels, food by coal, all fueled by the mines that fell within Lunenthal’s lands, strung mostly along its borders. Strong things, not subject to the frailty of life. Life was for begetting life, was how the wisdom went. In other words, such creatures were meant for food.

But what caught Hakyeon by surprise was not so much Leo having never having left the bounds of the city of Lunenthal—for even a good three days' carriage or train ride in any direction would still leave you within its mechanical influences—but by the way the words had left his mouth.

Hakyeon pursed his lips. There was an opportunity here, he knew it. It just depended on how he played it. Glancing at Leo, the man was still silent.

"What do you know about horses?" Hakyeon asked. He spoke slowly, carefully, as if to a skittish horse he was afraid to spook. 

Leo seemed to think for a moment, before he shook his head. Hakyeon frowned, unsure of what the man meant, before he shrugged it off.

"I think..." Leo said slowly, "I would like them."

"Them?"

Leo nodded again, more slowly this time. "Animals?" he said softly, questioningly. He laughed—at least, that's what Hakyeon took it for, a soft exhale. "What are they like?"

This, Hakyeon realised with a jolt, must've been the real Leo. This seemingly smaller, far less intimidating young man. Suddenly, his voice seemed less out of place. 

"Nuisances," Hakyeon said, lips twitching in amusement. "That's what my—my attendant calls them. Poop machines."

"Are they?" Leo suddenly seemed a little alarmed at the thought—and then, as if that alarm had triggered some sort of internal warning mechanism, the shutters came back down, and the man in front of him was replaced by the one that Hakyeon had first seen from a distance. Tall, cold, intimidating.

Hakyeon bowed his head slightly in acquiescence. "I'm afraid so," he said, voice mock grave. The only response he got, however, was an empty silence. Not one that Hakyeon had not been expecting, in truth. 

And yet, there'd been that flash—

Hakyeon's ears picked up footsteps behind them, coming up the stairs. Leo seemed not to have noticed, having gone back to page through his book. It was quiet, distant, and Hakyeon pondered the gamble of being seen with the young lord. There was no harm at this point, he supposed.

As the footsteps grew louder, Leo turned to look towards them, a light frown on his face. Hakyeon let himself seem surprised as he too turned to look. A young man strode towards them, hair a rich, deep brown. He was dressed in a similar style to Leo, nearly matching in the cut of his uniform. Handsome, and no doubt headed towards the two of them.

Hakyeon got smoothly to his feet, sketching a bow to the newcomer.

"My lord," he said.

The man stopped short, eyebrows pitching upwards in surprise and amusement. "You've got the wrong man," he said. He nodded towards Leo, past Hakyeon, and then bowed deferentially towards him. "My lord," he said, in an almost mockery of Hakyeon's earlier words.

"Why are you here?" Leo shut the book that he most definitely had not been reading.

His attendant, Hakyeon realised, catching sight of the sword belted at his waist. A man of some rank himself. As he would have to be. Likely blood related to the young lord, and as trusted a man as one could have. Hakyeon looked him over as thoroughly as he could without being obvious. He was strong, confident—unsurprising, when one of his duties was as his master's guard—and looked like a man that Hakyeon would not like to cross. Alas, that choice had been taken off the table for him. With luck, he wouldn't have to cross blades with the man. Hakyeon glanced towards Leo. It all depended on how close he could get to the target.

"To fetch you," the man said. He gave Hakyeon a strange look that Hakyeon returned with a pleasant smile. He had to tread carefully, here. This one could be dangerous.

"Are we leaving?" Leo asked. His attendant shook his head, and Leo immediately seemed to droop.

Hakyeon took it as his cue to depart. "I will take my leave," he said formally, as he bowed. The attendant nodded at Hakyeon, as if dismissing him, while Leo himself merely stared at him.

Well. Lunenthal hadn’t been built in a day, and Hakyeon had an idea.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

"I have an idea," Hakyeon declared.

Jaehwan stared at him skeptically as they got out of the carriage. In front, Wonsik was locking it down—he too had an expression that spelled less than full trust as he joined them, suspicion clear even in the darkness of night. Hakyeon wrinkled his nose at their faces.

"And...what's your idea?" Wonsik asked slowly.

"We," Hakyeon said, pausing for effect, "are getting a cat."

"We're _what_?" Jaehwan all but squawked. 

"You've cracked," Wonsik said flatly. "A cat. A _cat_."

Hakyeon frowned, stalking past the two of them. "It'll work, I know it will. He's curious. He's never been outside of Lunenthal, never seen an animal."

"Yeah, because animals are for food," Wonsik pointed out. He jogged to catch up, Jaehwan following.

"No, no, not always," Jaehwan said. Like Hakyeon, Jaehwan had been raised far from the city of Lunenthal, where attitudes towards living creatures tended to be different, even beyond the mules and oxes that served steady, practical purposes. "You're talking about the job? You think a cat will help?"

Hakyeon nodded firmly. He couldn't quite explain, but the way the man's face seemed to have lit up, come to life—he knew it would. Someone like Leo would be impossible to kill without getting him to truly let his guard down, without him trusting Hakyeon to some degree. If they knew his true name, it would give Hakyeon a deeper hold on him, but that was about as likely as Hakyeon taking the Seat of the Dragon for himself. As for the cat… There was also the question of logistics, but he'd worry about that after.

"Well, you are the one in the best position to judge," Wonsik said. He frowned as he matched Hakyeon's steps up towards the house. "We've never talked to him."

"A real stuck-up grouch," Jaehwan said. When they both shot strange looks at him, he shrugged. "The attendants talk—what, do you think they just sit there mute while their lords and ladies gallivant off to have fun? Besides, you don't need to talk to the man to see him."

"It'll work," Hakyeon said again.

Jaehwan sighed. "Hyukkie is not going to be pleased," he said, nodding towards the house. 

"Wait. I have a question." Wonsik suddenly stopped short, the other two turning to glance at him. "Who...is going to get this...cat?"

He was greeted by two pairs of innocently blinking eyes. "No. Oh no, I am not—"

"Don't be silly, I certainly can't leave here, and it'd be strange if Ken disappeared if I were still here," Hakyeon said, voice pleasant. There was definitely a strain of amusement there too, that Wonsik wasn't sure if he appreciated.

"Can I at least take the carriage?" Wonsik asked, already dreading the train ride and subsequent journey by horse or cart.

"You know the answer to that."

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon grunted, blocking Hongbin's slash. He danced to the side but Hongbin was faster and before Taekwoon had a chance to react, he was on his back, Hongbin's blade at his throat.

"Five - naught," Hongbin said. His cousin's face was gleeful as he let Taekwoon up.

Taekwoon, however, did not get up, opting instead to flop back down after an aborted attempt. It threw up a plume of dust and Taekwoon winced as some of it got into his eyes.

The afternoon sun was more than just warm, and Taekwoon's shirt stuck damply to his skin with sweat. His bangs were plastered against his face as well, and he was more than ready to call it a day. The truth was, losing five times in a row had soured his mood. It would sour anyone's mood.

"I only lose to you," Taekwoon grumbled. 

"Until you stop losing to me, you're going to continue training," Hongbin said. He prodded at Taekwoon's prone form with his foot, which was swatted away half-heartedly. Taekwoon sat up slowly with a groan. 

"I can more than protect myself," Taekwoon said. He wiped the sweat off from his face, before retrieving his sword from where he'd dropped it when Hongbin had knocked him down.

"Until the day you can't," Hongbin said. 

"Don’t feel too bad—our Binnie hasn’t been bested by anyone lately."

Taekwoon turned towards the newcomers—Hongbin’s friend, Gongchan, as well as his lord. Taekwoon squinted a little as he tried to place his name, but while he was used to Gongchan dropping by unannounced, he hadn’t met Gongchan’s lord as often. He settled for just shifting his blade in his hand, watching the exchange.

Hongbin flushed a little but laughed it off, clasping Gongchan's arm as he neared. He sketched a bow to Gongchan's lord but it was clear that there was still enough familiarity there that it was a mere formality, perhaps for Taekwoon's sake. Taekwoon stared at him. He looked the friendly sort, kind of stupid, extremely soft. Not a threat, Taekwoon quickly categorised him as. He was probably well ranked, or enough so that he would have an attendant as ranked as Gongchan, but Taekwoon couldn't remember having ever heard of him outside of that context. He glanced at Hongbin who caught his eye, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Taekwoon frowned lightly in annoyance.

"Lord Sandeul," Hongbin finally said, taking pity on him. "You've met before."

"Channie tells me a lot about you," Gongchan's lord said. When he smiled, his eyes curled into crescents. Taekwoon shot Gongchan—who shrugged—and then Hongbin—who grinned—sequential hard looks. He suspected that very few of the things that Sandeul had heard were good things.

"Hongbin," Taekwoon said softly.

"We didn't mean to interrupt," Gongchan said. He stepped back, nodding at Taekwoon. Hongbin, however, shook his head.

"You're not interrupting anything," Hongbin said. He glanced at Taekwoon, grinning. "You probably saved him getting his ass kicked a sixth time though."

It was only through a forced sense of propriety, the presence of witnesses, and the knowledge that retaliation would involve forementioned ass kicking for the sixth time, in front of said witnesses, that kept him from lunging at Hongbin. He settled for glaring at him in extreme displeasure, which just made Hongbin laugh. Blast him.

"Also," Hongbin added, "don't pretend that you care about interrupting." Gongchan laughed loudly at that, completely unabashed at having been caught. Taekwoon had suspected as much. Sandeul, however, looked a little embarrassed. But that could have been Taekwoon's projection.

"We're just passing by," Sandeul said.

"I wanted to play with Hongbin though," Gongchan said. Taekwoon could've sworn that those were puppy eyes that he was turning on his lord.

"I need you to arrange a meeting," Taekwoon said, turning to Hongbin and opting to ignore the interlopers.

Hongbin squinted at him. "A what?"

Taekwoon shrugged, as nonchalantly as possible. "I received a message," he said. "From N. He said he had a surprise. I'm curious."

His words were less polished than he would've liked, and he grimaced internally. From the look on Hongbin's face, Taekwoon wasn't the only one who’d been caught a little wrongfooted. 

"A meeting. A surprise." Hongbin frowned as he took in Taekwoon's words.

Taekwoon nodded. "That's what he said."

Hongbin pursed his lips. "He didn't happen to say what kind of surprise, did he?"

"A secret?" Taekwoon said after a long moment. He frowned. It had been a short message, strangely enough, delivered personally by N's attendant. He'd been a fairly tall man as well, sandy blond hair and a rather memorable nose. Well dressed, solid enough sword, impeccably clean white gloves. He also hadn't given up much more information when pressed, only to reiterate that it was a 'surprise'. Part of Taekwoon wished that Hongbin had been around to receive it—the other part was secretly glad that he'd gotten to know of this first hand. "I want to know what it is he has to show me," Taekwoon added.

Hongbin nodded. He had his misgivings, beginning and ending with "surprise" and possibly encompassing N. Yet, it was rare that Taekwoon took interest in anything outside of his usual loves, and Hongbin would have felt like a real asshole to say no. Technically, Taekwoon could just ignore whatever Hongbin said, but Hongbin knew that in this case, he likely would have just let it go.

"You want him to come here?" Hongbin asked, expecting Taekwoon's answer—the shake of Taekwoon's head surprised him.

"I don't want..." Taekwoon trailed off, suddenly strangely soft, as he glanced back at the Keep.

Hongbin frowned at him, but Taekwoon didn't elaborate. If anything, he seemed to close up, but not in the way that emanated coldness, but in the way that made him seem extremely small. Hongbin was suddenly uncomfortably aware of his friends' presence and their silence. He didn't want his father to know, Hongbin abruptly puzzled out. He blinked.

"I'll arrange something," Hongbin said. Taekwoon seemed to be stifling a smile as he nodded.

"Then I'll leave you be," Taekwoon said. He nodded at Hongbin's friends and went to sheathe his sword, before turning to walk away. Hopefully there was something around in the kitchens.

He definitely, absolutely was not looking forward just a little bit to this 'surprise'.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

The thing was black, and small, and with large eyes set in a round face and it was so _small_. Taekwoon tentatively reached out towards it—it made a strange noise, and Taekwoon yanked his hand back. He glanced up at N, but he only gave him a small one shouldered shrug. It was so small. This time, Taekwoon brushed his hand against the thing's body, before the thing seemed to jump a little.

"It’s so soft," Taekwoon said. "And warm."

"It’s a cat," N said.

"Cat." Taekwoon frowned down at the creature. "But that’s a Manor?"

"I imagine the Manor was named after the animal," N said. "As are the others. Not the other way around."

"They’re just a symbol," Taekwoon said. The thing—the cat—was staring up at him with its round eyes. They seemed to shift between gold and green, but its pupils were solid black, sharp and diamond shaped. Its tail was swishing back and forth, and Taekwoon briefly thought about grabbing it. It had been so soft—this time, Taekwoon reached out a little more boldly. Too boldly, perhaps, because there was a sudden flash of pain as it raked its nails down Taekwoon’s hand before leaping off the table.

"Blast—are you, I’m so—"

"Tae—you’re bleeding!"

"It doesn’t hurt," Taekwoon murmured. He’d scared it, and it was looking at him warily now. Both Hongbin and N had surged forward but Taekwoon ignored them and their commotion. Instead, he dropped all propriety as he crouched down on the floor, approaching it slowly this time. Its tail was held high, puffed and bristling, and its fear was almost palpable, ears flattened back against its head. Taekwoon was much bigger than it.

"I’m not going to hurt you," he said quietly. He sat down, but even so, he must have been too big to the cat. Awkwardly, Taekwoon lay down on his stomach, ignoring Hongbin’s sudden cough, until he was at eye level with the cat. Taekwoon held very still as the cat leaned forward, and then took one careful step and then another, nose twitching in what Taekwoon guessed was curiosity. Its eyes were fixed on him and it was a little unnerving, having such a sharp gaze focussed on him like that. Slowly, eyes not leaving Taekwoon, it nudged closer, and closer, and Taekwoon couldn’t help but laugh a little because it tickled when it bumped against his face. It was so soft. Unthinkingly, Taekwoon’s eyes curled half closed as his face broke out into a grin and he laughed as the cat rubbed its head against the side of Taekwoon’s face.

Taekwoon looked up at the others. "It’s so soft," he said, voice filled with delight. This time, when he held out his hand, the cat pushed its head under it, and Taekwoon cautiously rubbed his fingers against its head. It made that same sound again, a low, rumbling sound. He glanced up at N, a little in alarm.

"It likes it," N said, correctly interpreting his question. The other man crouched down next to Taekwoon and the cat, but the cat ignored him, opting instead to continue bumping its head against Taekwoon’s hand.

"It does?" Taekwoon tried rubbing it a little harder, and the sound got louder, and yes, it did seem happy. Or at least, not angry or frightened. Taekwoon smiled, running his hand down the creature’s head and along its back. It was so warm, and he could feel the rumbling as he did it again and again.

"I thought you’d be interested." N’s voice tugged Taekwoon back towards reality, enough for him to nod in answer.

"Can we keep it?" Taekwoon asked suddenly. He looked up at Hongbin, with all the pleading in his eyes of a five year old asking for sweets.

"Are you daft?" Hongbin said before he could help himself. "Where are you going to keep it? How are you going to explain where it came from—where did you even get this thing?" The last was directed towards N. Hongbin’s voice was barely toeing the boundary of respect, and there was a hint of suspicion in there that Taekwoon, had Taekwoon even been listening, would have missed regardless. Whether or not it was lost on N was shrugged off in the same motion with an easy smile.

"Oh, I’m afraid Etoir lags behind Lunenthal in the times," N explained. "Lord Leo—well, I thought he might find it interesting, so I had someone fetch it."

N’s attendant abruptly coughed, one of those coughs that were clearly an awkward cover of laughter. Hongbin looked at him sharply, but Taekwoon still had eyes only for the creature.

"I say," the man said, stepping conspiratorially close to Hongbin, "don’t you feel like a chaperone right now?"

"What." Hongbin stared him down blankly.

The man grinned at him openly. "Like we're chaperoning a playdate between two adorable children," he said, voice a mock whisper so as to not let his lord hear. It clearly did no good as N shot him a withering look.

By the time Ken had managed to drag Hongbin out of the room, Taekwoon had sat up, the cat settled on his lap, head nestled against Taekwoon’s leg.

"You thought I would find it interesting?" Taekwoon asked softly. He glanced up at N who replied with an affable smile as he too sat down on the ground. 

"Do you not?" N asked. His voice was almost smug, and Taekwoon twitched a little at that. 

Abruptly, he realised that he was sitting on the _floor_ with a stranger, a strange creature in his lap, and that moments earlier he had been lying on the floor. Taekwoon stiffened, although his hand still rested gently on the creature's head.

"I do," Taekwoon said simply. The cat was still making that low rumble, a purring sound, and it vibrated against Taekwoon. It was a nice feeling, and Taekwoon continued to stroke his fingers through its soft fur.

"I'm glad," N said. "I did have to go to a little trouble."

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why?" he asked.

N shrugged, expression still light. "You find it interesting, do you not?" he asked.

"I find that people tend to want things in return," Taekwoon said. 

"Seeing your interest is enough," N said. He shrugged, then reached out to pet the creature as well. Taekwoon stiffened as his arm drew close, but it was the cat who snapped at the other man—Taekwoon couldn't help the laugh. "Ungrateful creature," N muttered.

Taekwoon pursed his lips. He stared at N hard, but the man gave away nothing in his expression. "How did you know where I lived?" he asked. "I thought you didn't know who I was."

"It wasn't difficult to find out who you were," N said. "You were seated at the Cardinal table, and from there, it was simply a question of finding out who the grumpy one was."

"And that has nothing to do with...this cat," Taekwoon said. He ignored N's description of him as the 'grumpy one'—he wasn't the first to have provided that description, and Taekwoon wouldn't lower himself to take the bait.

"No," N said simply. He let his lips part in a small smile. "What could I ask of you, anyway?"

"Favour. Deals. Alliances."

"I'm merely visiting from Etoir," N said. His voice fell into a pedantic tone, a plain litany of things. "Although I belong to the Crescent House, my relations are weak, as we are but a branch, and only truly of the house in title. Any favour or alliance I may form with you would be useless to them, and myself as well, for I am, again, merely a visitor. Your father is influential as I am sure you shall be as well, but will your influence truly extend across countries to someone as unimportant as I?" N paused, and then smiled again. "Will you believe me now?"

The man's logic was sound, Taekwoon had to give him that. And yet, regardless of his reason, it was true that Taekwoon felt he wasn't here to _want_ something. The man had approached him, had not known who he was, and had not asked for favours, not had he acted like Taekwoon was used to people acting—full of praise and deference and too well polished words. No, this man was one who seemed to care naught for what Taekwoon wished or thought—of himself or otherwise—and cared even less not to offend Taekwoon. He was strange, different—strangely enough, Taekwoon was slowly coming to the realisation that he didn't mind.

Instead, he looked down at the cat.

"It's so small," he said, and then paused. "'Life is to beget life, for life is fragile.'"

"But 'the fragility of life is what makes it worthwhile and treasured'," N said.

Taekwoon looked up at him sharply in surprise.

"I admit I did approach you with reason," N said. "What sort of man would come to a party only to read?"

"You like reading," Taekwoon said slowly.

"Do you not find ideas fascinating?" N asked.

Taekwoon shrugged, perhaps not knowing the answer himself. The cat shifted in his lap, drawing his attention back downwards. 

"Yet we say that this is worthless," Taekwoon murmured. 

"It has no value," N said. "It is too small to be eaten—life to beget life. And it is true that the frailty of life deems such things worthless."

"You don't believe what you just said," Taekwoon said. "About that making life worthwhile and treasured. You believe it applies only to humans."

"Isn't that what the words were written to mean?" N said, and Taekwoon knew that he was right. Until this moment, he had never given it much thought. Until this moment, he had not realised that animals were _real_. Of course, those such as pigs, chickens, rabbits—the must have been real on some level for them to provide meat, but even now, he did not know what they might appear to be.

"Value is given by humans," Taekwoon said. He looked down at the creature on his lap. He could not explain what worth, what value, yet he instinctively felt that there must have been something.

"Yet different humans have different value," N said softly. There was something strangely hard in his voice, but it went nearly missed by Taekwoon, if not altogether so.

"What do you mean?" Taekwoon asked.

"You send your machines against human men," N said. "You march them along the borders, and you destroy human lives while losing few of your own soldiers. You value the lives of your own men greater than those of the enemy."

"If I didn't, I'd be a poor commander," Taekwoon said.

N spread his hands in a placating gesture. "Of course—I'm merely saying that the value differs. An example."

Taekwoon pressed his lips into a thin line. "You think I do not value human lives," he said.

"I know very little of what you think," N said, his voice suddenly playful. "Other than that you don't seem to like me very much."

Taekwoon stifled a small laugh. "There are very few people I like," he said plainly. "Don't think you're special."

"I can't say I'm surprised," N said.

And yet, Taekwoon could not truthfully say that he disliked the man. He scratched idly behind the cat's ears, drawing a particularly loud purr. Its heartbeat was strong, seemingly stronger than the creature itself. Taekwoon looked down at it, at how he could wrap its entire head in his hand. He suspected that were he to really try, he could have crushed that small head. Four small scratches on his hand still bled sluggishly.

"Does it truly not hurt?" N asked. He gestured at Taekwoon's hand.

Taekwoon shrugged. "Not enough to matter," he said. "And it was scared. I scared it. Anyone scared will strike out. Only it went about it more plainly than most."

"Than most?" N asked.

Taekwoon's lips twitched. "Humans rarely attack so straightforwardly," Taekwoon said. 

"You sound like you speak from experience," N said. 

Taekwoon shrugged again. "Perhaps," he said. "Or perhaps it's only an observation."

"An observation: you're much friendlier outside of the parties," N said.

"This is a meeting," Taekwoon said. "You usually interrupt."

"And yet you agreed to this meeting," N said.

"I was curious," Taekwoon said. Curious of the surprise, and curious of the man himself—a brief thought, a stray one, that Taekwoon barely caught as it slipped through his mind. 

"And your curiosity has been satisfied?" N asked. Taekwoon inclined his head. 

"I would like to keep it," Taekwoon murmured, "but I suppose it is yours."

"I'm afraid so," N said. He inclined his head as well, although the meaning was different, and a smile played on his lips. "Your attendant did not seem to find it a good idea either."

"I suppose," Taekwoon said. "I wouldn't know how to keep it alive."

"'Life begets life'," N said. "It is the same for all creatures, this one included."

Taekwoon looked down at it, at its small head resting against his lap, feeling its small heart beating strongly beneath his palm. "I like it," he said. "Its existence is a good thing."

"Then you differ from your countrymen," N said.

"Perhaps," Taekwoon said. "But is that such a bad thing?

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

Four pairs of eyes stared down at the cat as it stalked down the hall as if it owned the place.

"So...it stays here." Sanghyuk stared at the three of them, clearly not entirely pleased.

Hakyeon shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said. "Wonsik did go to all the trouble of fetching it after all."

"It better have been worth it," Wonsik grumbled.

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that," Hakyeon murmured softly. He could still remember the smile that had softened the young lord's face as he'd looked down at the creature. Hakyeon felt a pang of something in his chest, perhaps one of genuine guilt that he was to end that smile. But then again, he had ended the lives of far better men than this one.

Jaehwan's eyes flickered towards Hakyeon, but it was a gesture that Hakyeon missed.

"It's too small to eat," Sanghyuk said speculatively. Wonsik coughed.

"Yes, yes, I know, that's what you said," Hakyeon said. "No, I don't think eating it would be a good idea. I don't wonder if Leo won't want to see it again."

"That stick in the mud?" Jaehwan said.

Hakyeon looked at him sharply. "You saw him," he said.

"True," Jaehwan said, shrugging. "Strange man. Lying down on the floor like that for an animal."

"Does it matter?" Hakyeon asked. He sighed deeply. "Jaehwan, take care of it. It can stay outside."

"Hey, this is _my_ house," Sanghyuk said.

"Don't worry, your cut will more than compensate," Hakyeon said.

"Why am _I_ taking care of it," Jaehwan whined. "You can't just order me around like that."

"Well, I'm not, and Wonsik went to fetch it, so you're the only one left," Hakyeon said, as if it were obvious.

"Who died and made you leader," Jaehwan grumbled, to both Wonsik and Sanghyuk's laughter.

"Pretty sure he was leader from the start," Wonsik said. He clapped Jaehwan on the shoulder. "Have fun, and don't pick it up. Thing scratches like the devil."

Jaehwan sighed, staring down the hall as it disappeared around the corner. "Do you really think this will work?" he murmured.

"I hope it will," Wonsik said. A hard tone wound abruptly through his words, one that matched the look in his eyes. "It's always worked among the lesser Houses. Keeps them too busy to aim for them, if they’re fighting among themselves."

"Mmm." Jaehwan glanced at Wonsik, but did not comment. He did, however, frown and turn to Hakyeon, brows drawn together deep in thought. "Right, so, uh, what happens after we kill the guy again?"

Hakyeon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Trust Jaehwan to forget.

"The Cardinal Four get a taste of their own medicine, and Soliaire can finally—"

"No, I meant, what happens _right away_ ," Jaehwan said. He glowered a little at Hakyeon, who just shrugged.

"Ah, it’s not too difficult to think through," Hakyeon said, his tone suggesting things about Jaehwan’s intellect that Jaehwan was less than pleased about. "The only remaining heir to the Azure Seat is killed—now who could’ve wanted him dead? Go on, I’m sure you can figure this one out."

"Onyx," Wonsik said, quickly cutting in before Jaehwan could throttle Hakyeon. "They have the most to gain. But that’s too obvious—so perhaps it’ll be the Silver Seat."

"What’s wrong with the other one?" Jaehwan asked.

"Idiot. Two of his sisters are married into that family," Hakyeon said. "It’s why the target’s the only one left. All three of the older offspring decided it was too bothersome. Strange—those born to power shirking it, while those born to less strive to gain."

The three of them fell silent momentarily, while Sanghyuk continued leaning against the wall, watching them with some interest, a hint of curiosity, yet with no investment whatsoever. Wonsik seemed to have sunk into himself, sparks of anger he usually kept so well hidden skipping off his skin.

"Taste of their own medicine indeed," he finally said. "Let them feel what it’s like, have one of the Manors take one of the Seats."

"What?" Jaehwan blinked. "That’s possible?"

"It’s not unprecedented," Hakyeon said. "It’s only happened once, but."

"Tigers slaughtered by pigs," Wonsik muttered. "Serves them right."

There would be no love lost when Soliaire finally struck out at Lunenthal, with their government weakened by the infighting. Hakyeon glanced at Jaehwan, scarred hands and missing finger hidden under gloves, the way he shied from places too small and dark, or how he would still unconsciously shrink within himself, too used to making himself small enough to fit into the smallest spaces of the coal mines. He looked at Wonsik, who’d lost too much family in one of those vicious bids for power that the highest government would never explicitly endorse, yet would always quietly encourage. It was true that the job paid well, but there was something far more personal there.

As for Sanghyuk, Crescent House as he was, with his clean hands and his clear eyes, he was so far removed from it all that even if the Azure Seat thought to investigate N, it was unlikely that Sanghyuk would fall under any suspicion. It was all very neatly done.

Of course, because Hakyeon was _good_. All three of them were good.

"The next ball is in a week," Hakyeon said, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Right," Wonsik said, straightening his shoulders, the tendrils of hatred slipping away. "Hosted by the Manor of the Wolf. The target is likely to attend, as usual, and since Crescent also falls under the banner of the Tiger, it would make good sense for you to attend as well." He frowned. "That ambassador is supposed to arrive the week after that. There's some relations to the Lance, so it's likely one of the Manors under the Dragon banner will host some sort of party. The current rumours say that it will be the Manor of the Snake, but it really comes down to who announces it first. I wouldn't advise attending that one, or if you do, avoid the ambassador. He's unaware, and it should remain that way."

Jaehwan whistled. "Thorough," he said.

"Yes, well someone has to be," Wonsik said, squinting at Jaehwan. Jaehwan just shrugged and laughed. 

"Sounds complicated," Sanghyuk said. "I don't see why you can't stab the man and be done with it."

"He won't go down so easily," Hakyeon said. "I met his attendant as well—I haven't seen him fight, but I can tell he's good. The target seems soft, but I have no doubt he can defend himself. It'll already be difficult without knowing his true name, and I don't think we'll manage to find it. Short of decapitating him, it won't be possible to kill him without getting close to him first, get him to let his guard down—his life force is too strong. He's still too suspicious of me, but I don't doubt we'll manage before the deadline."

"Three months left," Jaehwan pointed out. 

"I'll admit I had my doubts," Hakyeon said slowly, the words themselves reluctant to follow, "but after today, I'm sure it'll go well."

Yet, there was some faint spark of reluctance that Hakyeon was not used to feeling, but rarely were his targets so young—rarely had he seen such radiant, open smiles that would be a shame to end. He'd killed better men, better women, it was true—something so superficial ought not to have mattered.

"Speaking of today, you're right about his attendant," Jaehwan said, and then paused. "He's suspicious of you—it might be harder to get him to let his guard down than the target, at this point."

"It's his job to be suspicious," Hakyeon said. "Anyway, I don't need to kill the man to kill the target."

"I could always try," Wonsik said. He shrugged. "The new gun has a fairly long range."

"No, I doubt it'll work," Jaehwan said, frowning. "Same reason as the target. Life force is too strong. You won't manage without knowing his name. Between the two of us, we might be able to incapacitate him, but he'd likely live. Decapitation is _messy_ —I’d really rather not." Jaehwan made a face at the thought.

Sanghyuk sighed dramatically.

"Right, well, you three talk about your murder plans, I'm going to play cards with Jae, any of you in?"

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon squinted across the room at what he swore was a familiar figure. Except, he was fairly sure that Sandeul was not here, because he’d made a note to himself that maybe speaking to him at this thing would be one way to get people off his back about socialising.

"Isn’t that…" Taekwoon nudged Hongbin, nodding towards a small cluster of people, which included the Wolf Lord, if he wasn’t seeing things. Hongbin looked, and furrowed his brows at Taekwoon.

"What?" he asked.

"Your friend," Taekwoon said plainly.

"Gongchan?"

Taekwoon nodded. "What’s he doing here?"

Hongbin’s eyebrows shot up. "This is his Manor," Hongbin said. "Why shouldn't he be here?"

"It’s his—"

"You didn’t know?" Hongbin frowned at him. "He would’ve been heir to the title if he hadn’t turned it down to become Sandeul’s attendant. He usually doesn't attend these things, since Sandeul isn't obligated to as he isn't the heir, but I suppose his family persuaded him for once."

Taekwoon frowned in confusion as he glanced again across the room, where Gongchan was smiling politely, holding himself with all the decor that Taekwoon was not used to seeing in him. He’d known that Gongchan was either from one of the Manors or had been the heir to one of the Houses or something like that, but heir to the title of the Wolf Manor was far more than Taekwoon had expected.

"But…"

"Yes, Sandeul is only second in line for the title, and _yes_ the Manor of the Monkey is far less powerful than the Wolf." Hongbin said this with the air of someone who’d heard this argument too many times. He likely had, Taekwoon thought.

"How did I not know?" Taekwoon murmured.

"It was a long time ago," Hongbin said. He shrugged. "Gongchan's younger brother is now heir to the title. Like you, he doesn't have a choice."

"Yes," Taekwoon said, frowning as he thought. "I've met him. He seemed like a good youth."

They were standing at the fringe of the mingling, yet still hidden in an alcove, and Taekwoon knew that he would have to make a quick circle through the people before long. He was dreading it, as always. He glanced at the book in Hongbin's hand, but it was custom that Hongbin wouldn't relinquish it to him until he'd met with at least three separate people. Taekwoon pursed his lips, schooling his face into one of cold passivity, the one he always wore at these things.

"Fancy seeing you here." A now familiar voice came from behind him, and Taekwoon turned in some surprise.

It was N, of course. He was dressed today in a dark red suit, his brooch gold and set in a black velvet tie, fastened around his long neck. It complemented his tan skin. Light seemed to be dancing in his eyes with amusement, and Taekwoon wondered briefly what was hidden behind that smile.

Taekwoon could sense Hongbin's frown from beside him. For some reason, his cousin had taken a dislike to the man, but Hongbin wouldn't tell him what. 'Just a feeling', Hongbin had said. Hongbin's feelings were rarely wrong, perhaps it was a sense that had been developed, perhaps it was a sense that was innate—but Taekwoon, a little uncharitably, suspected he was just jealous. 

"I don't have a choice," Taekwoon said, voice flat. It was something he had become accustomed to doing—at this point, it might have been called habit.

N sketched a small bow of accedence at that. "Quite true, but it's a pleasure to see you regardless. Although it seems to be a pleasure not returned, as usual?"

Taekwoon frowned at that, brows drawing tighter. Perversely, N smiled, eyes twinkling.

"And I don't seem to be interrupting anything this time either. Although I suppose that we have established you don't like me very much," N said. Taekwoon got the distinct impression that he was being mocked and he pressed his lips together, not deigning that with a response.

"I was wondering if I was imagining it, but you truly do seem like a different person at these functions," N commented, ignoring Taekwoon's silence. "I think I like the other you better."

"I dislike these functions," Taekwoon said. There was a small cough from beside him, and Taekwoon was fairly sure Hongbin would've laughed, had this been any other situation.

"Yes, I could tell," N said. "Given how much time you seem to spend hiding from it all."

"They're functionless," Taekwoon said.

"For you, perhaps. I imagine that they serve quite a function for those less powerful than yourself." N inclined his head again, this time, at where people mingled, and where servers carried trays of drinks and whisked away empty glasses. 

Taekwoon made a sound that could've been agreement or disagreement. Hongbin was shifting restlessly beside him, and Taekwoon glanced at him. It felt odd to have Hongbin hovering—he'd become accustomed to speaking to N alone. Yet, he trusted Hongbin with everything. It was an odd thing to be bothered by. Hongbin caught his eye, and Taekwoon held it for half a second before he looked away.

"I'll take my leave," Hongbin said formally. He pushed the book into Taekwoon's hands and then bowed, before disappearing into the crowd, to speak for Taekwoon's behalf. Taekwoon felt a surge of thankfulness and affection for his cousin.

"So stiff," N commented. "Both of you are rather different. Ken was telling me that Hongbin seemed much less...'prickly', I believe the word was."

Taekwoon barely stifled a small snort of laughter, swallowing it and pressing his lips shut. 

"Hongbin is a good man," Taekwoon said, words curt, honour bound to defend his cousin.

"I don’t doubt that," N said, although his eyes were laughing, full of mirth. He nodded at the book in Taekwoon’s hand. "Am I keeping you from…"

The man craned about, peering at the spine of the book. Taekwoon turned it, glancing at the title.

"Ah, history," N said. "A different volume from the last."

"The last?" Taekwoon frowned.

"You were reading on Lunenthal’s history some time ago," N said. "A different book."

"You remember?" Taekwoon’s frown deepened, because the man was right, on both counts.

"Of course. 'Chronicles of Glory' presents the rise of the Stellar System as a great victory for the people, while…" N’s eyes flickered towards the cover of Taekwoon’s book "Now that’s interesting," he murmured quietly. He glanced upwards at Taekwoon, his eyes lingering a moment too long on his, a shade too intensely. "What are you doing with a book like that?"

"I find it interesting," Taekwoon said.

"Does it not condemn the Stellar System as little different from the old monarchy?" N asked. His voice had dropped low, because he was right, that it was not a book that Taekwoon should have had. Taekwoon’s face drew tight. He hadn’t thought that he would be seen with it, and he did find it interesting.

"His arguments are not convincing," Taekwoon said.

"Ah, I should have thought you would say that," N said.

Taekwoon stared at him, and stared at him hard. N seemed unperturbed, however, a small smile playing about his lips, his eyes steady. "You speak as if you agree," Taekwoon said softly.

"I didn’t say that," N said. It was almost flippant.

"No," Taekwoon murmured in half agreement. His subsequent silence was enough to mean that there was far more that had gone unsaid. For once, N did not fill that silence, at least not immediately.

"And if I do?" N spoke softly, his eyes holding Taekwoon's gaze, steady and strong and piercing. "What would that make you think of me?"

Taekwoon's brows drew deep into a frown as he took in N's words, and perhaps, more importantly, as he tried to puzzle out what he truly meant behind them. It was something that Taekwoon had learned—that words were often not what they seemed, even if he kept his own words plain.

"It would make no difference," Taekwoon finally said, words stiff, inflectionless.

"I forgot, you don't think very much of me," N said, and his voice had taken on its air of amusement again, its lilt of mirth, any hint of the gravity of the previous few seconds altogether gone. Taekwoon felt a little unanchored. 

"If you know, why ask?" Taekwoon said.

N shrugged. "Perhaps because I hope that the answer would change, I suppose," he said. "Perhaps it still will."

"I doubt it," Taekwoon said, but there was a small waver of hesitation, kept carefully hidden from his voice.

"I suppose I'll simply have to work harder to change your mind, then," N said. He smiled at Taekwoon, only there was a hint of something almost predatory in it, a hint of intention that Taekwoon wasn't sure he could quite place.

"Why?" Taekwoon asked, before he could stop himself. This was answered with a shrug, another strange smile. 

"You interest me," N said—Taekwoon frowned. "What sort of man attends a party, only to hide away with a book? And when that man is the heir to one of the Cardinal houses…it adds another layer of interest, I would say. And now..." N's eyes drifted down to the book in Taekwoon's hand. "The swiftest current I've met was hidden beneath the stillest surface."

"And you wish to interest me," Taekwoon said. It was half a question, or perhaps, there was a question hidden within that he wished to ask, but could not bring himself to ask.

Another shrug, an open smile. "If that is how you wish to see it, then I suppose so," N said.

Taekwoon stared at him, baffled.

"You don't," Taekwoon said. The conversation had dragged on long enough. Taekwoon turned, in search of somewhere so hidden that he would not be disturbed, leaving the man to stare, again, at his retreating back.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

There had always been something that had attracted Hakyeon to Lunenthal, as much as he disliked the way it had been stripped of life. Or perhaps that was why, in a perverse way. This job was far from his first time in the city but he would never get used to how dull it seemed, compared to the forests of Etoir, the mountains of Soliaire, and the endless expanse of emerald waves on the other side of those rocky crests. But Lunenthal with its city of bronze and steel, with its intricate designs, with its sense of permanence and immutability...it had a stark beauty of its own, Hakyeon supposed. Yet, he could not imagine living within its bounds, within its walls, surrounded by an eternal faint cloud of smoke.

It would sour anyone to life, Hakyeon thought.

He perched on the edge of a roof, hidden within the shadows, just inside of the city walls. The walls themselves were an anachronism of more vicious times, when war was brought to the cities themselves, before the three greatest cities carved out parcels of land to hold under their own rule, to satisfy their own egos. There were no guards now, no defenses, the gates all thrown open.

It had been almost five years since Hakyeon had split off from mercenary work with his little band. Five years since they'd been paid to defend small towns from skirmishes, since they'd hunted down rebel groups, since they'd fought on both sides in Etoir's civil war, depending on who paid them more. Their blades and guns still went to the highest bidder, but now they were better paid, and their targets smaller in scale.

Lunenthal. A city where Hakyeon had spent far too much time in these five years.

He slipped off the roof, making his way through the streets instead, a far more familiar route through the city than those blasted carriages. The street lamps slowly grew brighter and more frequent as he neared the center of the city, and the shadows grew fewer for him to hide in. But much of Hakyeon's time in Lunenthal had been spent searching for these shadows, and it was through these shadows that he shifted, steps quiet, movements soft.

There was little moon tonight, but had there been one, it would have been obscured by the clouds. The city breathed in a constant hum of thousands upon thousands of metal parts, each interlinked to the next, exhaling in faint puffs of smoke. Hakyeon wound his way through the city, between stone walls and stepping on stone streets, his path meanderingly indirect. 

The Manor of the Snake had stated its invitation, staked its claim in the never-ending procession of this senseless display of money, the flaunting of power. It would be in three days, and as always, Hakyeon meant to be prepared. 

Yet, in time, it was the walls of the Azure Keep that Hakyeon found himself nearing. Even though it was pitch night, the towering spires, the great stone arches, the likenesses of the dragons carved and painted against both the Keep itself and the surrounding gate—the place was so illuminated that Hakyeon could pick out each and every detail, albeit bathed in a tinted orange glow. 

This was where Leo had grown up. The Dragon Lord maintained an even larger estate beyond the walls of the city, Hakyeon knew, but from what Hakyeon had learned over the past few weeks, the family rarely spent time there. Out beyond the bounds of civilisation.

"You."

A voice—soft, familiar, surprised, and Hakyeon nearly jumped at how unexpected it had been.

There, under the shadow of the wall, stood the man who would inherit this Keep.

"My lord," Hakyeon said, bowing. 

"Why are you here?" Leo spoke bluntly, and his eyes were sharp in a way that Hakyeon couldn't quite place.

Hakyeon felt his lips twitch, not entirely voluntarily. "I'm not quite sure myself, I'm afraid," he said.

"It's the dead of night," Leo said—rather unnecessarily, Hakyeon thought, but again, there was something there in his words, in his voice, that Hakyeon could not quite place, and it left him uneasy.

"I'm rather aware," Hakyeon said, and this time, the small smile that played on his lips was entirely intentional. He made a show of looking up at the sky before meeting Leo's eyes, keeping amusement in his own. "I suppose I could ask the same of you—it is, after all, the dead of night."

Leo's expression tightened, but not in anger. Frustration, perhaps. Irritation? Hakyeon hummed lightly to himself in thought, but audible enough to be heard. No, there was something a little more downcast in it. At Hakyeon's small sound, however, Leo twitched, and his expression again smoothed out.

"I live here," Leo said, voice curt. Hakyeon sensed that he would not be getting much more out of him than that.

Instead, Hakyeon took a moment to truly take the man in, something that he'd been remiss not to have done immediately, but he had been quite, uncharacteristically, taken by surprise. Leo was not dressed in his usual uniform—the first time Hakyeon had ever seen him out of it. He was wearing a simple white shirt with no embellishments, and a pair of trousers that would not have been out of place in Hakyeon's own closet. No jacket at all—the man had not come outside with intention. It made him seem...younger, Hakyeon decided. Neither was his hair styled in any perceivable manner, dark bangs falling messily over his eyes.

"I suppose you do," Hakyeon said quietly, more to fill the silence than any other reason.

"But you know that," Leo said, and his voice was equally quiet, but there was a hint of something threaded through it that was startlingly unfamiliar and out of place. 

"It is a very big place and difficult to miss," Hakyeon said, and he was teasing now, uncomfortable that he could not immediately place Leo's tone. "And it turns out that you are very important after all."

It had been the wrong thing to say, because it was as if a heavy curtain had been drawn behind Leo's eyes.

"Yes," Leo said, a near murmur, "I suppose I am."

Hakyeon glanced away, uneasy under Leo's stare, disguising it as a sweeping survey of their surroundings instead.

"It's quite different at night," Hakyeon said. This earned him no response, although Hakyeon was not truly expecting one, beyond the stony look that he received.

He wondered if he should leave, but something held him to the spot, just as something seemed to hold Leo to his place. But where Hakyeon's eyes drifted, Hakyeon could feel Leo's eyes fixed on him.

"You seem different."

Hakyeon startled a little, both at the words and at the tone of them, gaze snapping back to Leo. His eyes were shadowed, backed by the light as they were, but even so, Hakyeon could pick out the hint of curiosity, dwelling in the tilted corners.

"Do I?" Hakyeon asked. "In what way?"

"You are less..." Leo paused, frowning, as he regarded Hakyeon. "Less annoying," he settled on.

Hakyeon laughed, a genuine laugh. "You prefer this?" Hakyeon asked.

"No," Leo answered immediately, and then another frown, as he seemed to realise what it was that he'd said. His face grew dark, his eyes hard. "I would prefer you to leave me alone."

Hakyeon swallowed—a heaviness settled in his chest, his stomach, the words forming a dark pool of stones that Hakyeon could not manage to dislodge. The smile he managed was weak, and he soon dropped it, hoping that the flicker had been missed in the dim shadow of night.

"That is disappointing," Hakyeon said quietly. "I was hoping that you were beginning to enjoy my company."

"I was clear from the start," Leo said.

"Then I suppose I shall take my leave, my Lord," Hakyeon said. He bowed, deeply and formally. "May the remainder of this night treat you well."

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

The grand hall of the manor was awash with light, colours from the paper lanterns splashing across the walls. Reliefs carved into the stone seemed to glow faintly from the light, giving the jewels embedded in a facsimile of eyes a life of their own. The great pillars of the hall were arranged in a circular shape, with the ceiling opening into a large dome, painted with a great, winding beast of the imagination, its tail coiled about in a spiral. Among the twelve manors, there was no doubt that the Manor of the Snake was one of the more impressive, one of the more grand. It was said to be due to its proximity to the Azure Dragon, but whether or not that was a true fact was lost to the early days of when the people of Lunenthal had dismantled the monarchy, and established the Stellar System to give them their own right to rule.

Yet, Taekwoon thought, as he nodded once in acknowledgement as some old fool gave an overly verbose spiel that Taekwoon was only half listening to, perhaps N was right to agree with the heretic idea, that the Stellar System was little different than the monarchy. A monarchy of four families instead of one, albeit a monarchy which had been proven to be mutable, even if it had happened only once. 

Taekwoon's eyes flickered through the hall, searching through the blur of fashioned uniforms and colourful dresses, but nothing caught his eye. A frown had slowly drawn his brows together, although Taekwoon himself was not quite aware of it. He did, however, wrench his attention back to the one sided conversation the man was having with himself. Something about the mines, Taekwoon remembered.

"...could consider it, my lord, I do believe—"

"I will take it under consideration," Taekwoon said, without knowing what he was considering. He wouldn't consider it, but he wouldn't have considered it even if he had known. His words at least seemed to satisfy the geezer who bowed respectfully first to Taekwoon, and then to someone beside him before he departed.

"My lord." It was a familiar voice—Hongbin's voice—by his elbow. There was also a sizable question in those two words that Taekwoon didn't entirely miss.

"What?" Taekwoon said, a little more curtly than he meant.

Hongbin's eyebrows flickered upwards as he gave Taekwoon a strange look. "Merely surprised to see you here," he said, voice quiet.

"I was bored," Taekwoon said.

"You did look bored," Hongbin said. There was a hint of a laugh in those words, as he looked towards where the minister from the House of Rain had disappeared to, a faint look of terror on his face. He shot Taekwoon a mischievous look for all of a second before he smoothed it purposely into something proper. "Just now, I meant."

Taekwoon glowered at his cousin. "You make me do this," Taekwoon grumbled, just a little petulant. 

"Not this time," Hongbin said. He frowned. 

"I thought you wanted me to do this," Taekwoon said.

Hongbin's eyes continued to widen in disbelief, and Taekwoon looked away, eyes flickering again over the crowd.

"Looking for someone?" Hongbin asked. Taekwoon shook his head.

"There's...so many people," Taekwoon said quietly.

"There's always this many people." Hongbin's voice was flat and extremely unimpressed. "You just never meet them."

"I..." Taekwoon shifted a little uncomfortably, although he kept up his veneer of impassivity to the unpracticed eye. Hongbin knew him too well, however, and Taekwoon knew it.

"Well since you're here and not playing hide and seek, you might as well go speak to the ambassador," Hongbin said. There was still a hint of skepticism in his voice, but it was altogether mild and pleasant. 

Taekwoon scanned the crowd, this time looking for this person that Hongbin wished for him to speak to. They settled on the largest knot of people. Seeing his gaze, Hongbin nodded towards the same direction.

"Be polite," Hongbin warned.

Taekwoon gave him a cold look as he strode across the hall, ignoring the way people almost seemed to scramble out of his way.

"Might want to tone down the whole serial killer look," Hongbin said, as he lengthened his stride to match Taekwoon's. Not a difficult task, as they were fairly of a height.

"I will kill you," Taekwoon muttered under his breath. Hongbin disguised a laugh as a cough but Taekwoon obliged, consciously plastering something that could be approximated as a pleasant look on his face. 

The circle of people looked up at his approach, many of them with matching looks of slight surprise that were quickly tucked away, some better than others. Taekwoon frowned lightly at them but ignored them in favour of nodding towards the two who must have been from Soliaire, judging from their dress, and the way attention was centered on them.

"My lord," the shorter one said, bowing to Taekwoon. This was mirrored by who Taekwoon guessed was his attendant, who wasn't that much taller either.

"Welcome," Taekwoon said, slipping into the detached state of mind he kept for such conversations. "The journey must have been long."

"It was fascinating," the man said. He smiled, a rather earnest smile that Taekwoon wasn't sure he liked. "Lunenthal is truly an innovative country—I have heard of trains, but this was my first time riding one. Oh. I have yet to introduce myself, haven't I. This one is called Suho," he said, and then bowed formally and deeply.

"This one is called Lay," his attendant said, copying the same bow.

Taekwoon did not bow. "I am Leo of the Azure Seat of the Dragon," he said, as stiff as they had been formal. The gesture left him feeling rather wrongfooted. Hongbin, of course, remained silent, half a pace behind, half a pace beside. He might speak for Taekwoon when Taekwoon was not present, but never over Taekwoon's own voice. But of course, Soliaire would have strange customs.

"It is our honour to meet you," Suho said. He smiled at Taekwoon. "I hope that this visit will be fruitful for both of our countries."

"As do I," Taekwoon said.

"I think that trade would—"

"Maybe at the meeting in two days?" The other man—Lay—interrupted what Taekwoon suspected would have been a long, theoretical argument as to exactly how their visit would benefit them both, but in particular, Soliaire. Regardless, Taekwoon nodded at him.

"Yes, I believe that would be best," Taekwoon said. He glanced at Hongbin, whose eyes flickered only the slightest amount in acknowledgement. Taekwoon breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"Please, enjoy your visit," Taekwoon said. "As your attendant said, we can talk at the meeting."

A genuine look of surprise passed over Suho's face. "Oh, no, Lay isn't my attendant," he quickly said. A small smile of wry amusement flickered at the corners of Lay's mouth. "He is my..."

"Partner, perhaps?" Lay suggested. His tone was mild and guileless, but Taekwoon had the distinct impression that he was perfectly aware of what the word suggested. Judging from the flat look that Suho gave him, Taekwoon was likely right.

"We are a team," Suho said firmly.

"I see," Taekwoon said. "Then, as your partner said, we can talk at the meeting."

"Alright," Hongbin said, as soon as they'd slipped somewhere fairly secluded, and Hongbin was sure they weren't being overheard. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just wanted to ask about the cat," Taekwoon said sullenly.

"The—oh for heaven's sake, you were looking for _him_?"

"No," Taekwoon said. 

Hongbin's face was one of skepticism. "You said you were bored."

"Yes."

"And this boredom had nothing to do with...not being able to have a conversation about that creature."

"Yes," Taekwoon said again.

"I see." Hongbin gave him a flat look that Taekwoon returned firmly. In the end, it was Hongbin who sighed and looked away.

"Either way, he isn't here," Taekwoon said.

"Did you think he would be?"

Taekwoon hesitated, and then shook his head. "I just wanted to ask about the cat," he said again.

"He's far too interested in you," Hongbin said. His tone softened. "He says he has nothing he wants from you, but I doubt it."

"He doesn't have a reason," Taekwoon retorted.

Hongbin raised his eyebrows. "You're defending him," he said.

Taekwoon could feel a slight flush rising at the back of his neck. "No," he quickly said. "I'm stating the truth."

Hongbin scoffed. "Stating what he tells you is the truth," he said.

"I don't think he's lying," Taekwoon said.

"It's that blasted creature, isn't it?" Hongbin asked. The corner of Taekwoon's mouth twitched, but otherwise, he held Hongbin's gaze coolly. 

"He's far too interested in you," Hongbin repeated. Taekwoon just shrugged.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

Something gnawed inside Hakyeon, although he could not quite put a name to it. Nonetheless, he moved gracefully through the floor, mingling so briefly and inanely that no one would pay him any mind, nor remember him after all this was done. There was a trick to being unnoticeable, and it wasn't to hide.

And yet:

"You weren't here last time."

Hakyeon barely caught himself from snapping about, only long practiced restraint lending his turn a more finessed air, although the surprise on his face was far from an act.

"You noticed?" Hakyeon asked, before he could stop himself.

There was a by-now-familiar crease between Leo's brows, as the taller man regarded Hakyeon with a gaze far too intense to be mere curiosity. A small nod, at odds with Leo's eyes.

"The last two times," Leo said.

"I thought you preferred for me to leave you alone," Hakyeon said. The words were softer than he meant them to be, a waver in his confidence.

Leo seemed to blink, a moment of confusion flashing through his eyes, the slightest tilt of his head that Hakyeon might have been imagining. 

"I was curious about the cat," Leo finally said, after several long seconds had passed.

"The cat?" Something tugged at Hakyeon's chest. It was Hakyeon's turn to frown. "What for?"

"I would like to see it again," Leo said. His eyes flickered about them for a moment, the muscles in his cheek pulling taut for the briefest second. "We could talk somewhere quieter."

Hakyeon too looked about them, although he did not see whatever it was that Leo had seen—if he had been speaking in response to something he had seen at all. Something suddenly occurred to Hakyeon.

"You're not reading," he said. It was supposed to be a question, but came out as more of a startled comment than anything else.

A faint flush seemed to creep at the tip of Leo's ears, his lips twitching.

"No," Leo said. "I am not."

Hakyeon swallowed a smile even as he sketched a bow. "Perhaps I will come find you later, my lord," he said. "You will be in the most secluded place you can find, I presume?"

"..."

Hakyeon took that silent stare for accedence, bowed again, and then meandered back into the crowd, hoping that not too many people had seen him talk to the young lord. The heir to the Seat of the Dragon was unfortunately far from unnoticeable.

 

☙⚔❧

 

It was a good half hour before Hakyeon felt like his chest had loosened enough for him to go seek out the young lord again. Leo had noticed—his target had noticed that Hakyeon had not been present. It was true, Wonsik had advised him not to attend the one hosted by the Manor of the Snake, with the Soliarian ambassadors present, but Hakyeon had had his own reasons for remaining away. As for missing the one the week prior...Jaehwan had given him enough of an earful for that, despite Hakyeon's insistence that it had been because the ambassadors had yet to depart, even if they would not be in attendance. Yet, Hakyeon had not been able to bring himself to attend. They would, however, be departing today, and Hakyeon’s excuses would no longer hold water.

Hakyeon looked good today. Dashing, charming. A well fitted suit of dark blue, almost of a colour as Leo's own. His brooch was far less ostentatious, as was only fitting for someone of his much lower status. Although, Hakyeon thought darkly, if any of the people in this room knew of just how much of a lower status he had been born to, they would likely all perish of heart failure. 

Hakyeon had circled about the Manor of the Boar a few nights ago, as was his custom prior to entering any building which he might have to remain within for some time. He knew the rough layout to the place, although the Manor itself had been hidden behind a thick, stone wall. In a way, the three Manors under each of the Cardinal Seats served as the fortifications for those Keeps, just as the seven Houses served as the outermost defences, two semi-circular rings, opened to where the four Keeps bordered the Parliamentary buildings. The Boar's manor was even stronger fortified than most—Hakyeon had run into one of the blasted things once as a youth, and narrowly escaping being gored by a wild boar was not one of his fonder memories. He imagined that the Manor's design had been modelled after the real creature in some way, just as each of the other Keeps and Manors had been as well, although the memory of the models themselves had crumbled into obscurity. 

The Great Hall was situated to the eastern side of the building, the windows opening into a starkly beautiful garden—if one could call such a place a garden, when creations of steel far outnumbered those of flowers. Where there should have been the sweet evening song of birds, there was only the grind and rumble of engines and generators, somewhere off in the distance. The garden itself extended only partially about the building, with the other side occupied for far more utilitarian purposes—the stable for the carriages and trucks, various storehouses, and an open patch of ground that was likely used for any number of things. There was no balcony overlooking the Great Hall, nor was there a second floor accessible to any but those who occupied the Manor. Hakyeon suspected the stairs were hidden behind the pair of great doors on the northern side of the hall, opposite of the one that they had entered through. There were a number of small alcoves that Hakyeon breezed past, several of which were occupied. Of course—Hakyeon had heard that tensions had been rising lately between a number of the Manors, although he hadn't kept as abreast of the rumours as he ought to have. Wonsik probably had that in hand.

And yet...

Hakyeon wandered to where he knew Jaehwan would be. His friend frowned lightly when he saw Hakyeon, but immediately stood and sketched him a bow, before joining him.

"You've kept track of his attendant?" Hakyeon spoke, voice low and pitched for only Jaehwan to hear.

"Of course," Jaehwan said, tone mildly offended. "Hongbin isn't difficult to keep track of."

"So he's still here," Hakyeon said softly. 

"See for yourself," Jaehwan said. He nodded somewhere off to Hakyeon's right—it took some squinting, but Hakyeon eventually did find the man's handsome silhouette, surrounded by a gaggle of colourfully dressed young women.

Hakyeon's expression tightened. "I see," he said.

"Hak—my lord!" Jaehwan called to Hakyeon as he turned to go, barely correcting his words. Hakyeon shot him a heavy look.

"Not now," he said, brushing Jaehwan off.

Hakyeon strode to the side of the hall, pace fast and steps quiet. A quick glance behind him, before he slipped out through the service door. The windows were too open, too easily watched. He had to guess at the halls, keep a tally of turns and directions, listening for the slightest footstep or heart beat. Intuition drew him outside, into the night air. There was the faint smell of burning coal, and Hakyeon's nose twitched in irritation. The lights here were dimmer—this was not a place where those beyond the servants were likely to go. 

He looked around him. Perspective could change everything, and the last time he had seen this place, he had been perched on the roof of a nearby building. Hakyeon was grateful for the light, but it also meant that he felt overly exposed, with none of the usual cloaking safety of darkness as he darted towards the storerooms, checking each one. They were empty, however, and Hakyeon pulled up short, leaning against a wall as he went through his options. If only those blasted engines would quiet, he couldn't _think_ with the sound—

Hakyeon swore. Damn things were loud, too loud. The stables were at the opposite end of the grounds. Hakyeon bit at his lip unthinkingly. And then he ran.

Blast it all, he'd gotten dim. It was a good five, ten minutes. He couldn't be seen, the roof wasn't an option—it was too high, it would have taken longer to scale the building to cut to the other side than to circle it as he was doing now. By the time he reached the stables, his chest was heaving lightly. But he had been right. Even through the loud whine and rumble of the engines, he could hear the sound of people.

Of course the doors were locked. Hakyeon swore silently, staring at the metal gates as if it would help. The building was stone—but even the smallest child knew to leave some air if burning anything, or the air would go bad inside. Hakyeon began to circle the building, but he'd barely gone a few steps before he found what he was looking for. The window was set up high, too high to see into. And it was facing the Manor. Hakyeon looked behind him, but the only window which faced this direction was dark and shuttered. He'd have to risk it.

At least, Hakyeon thought, the stone hadn't been smoothed. That didn't mean it was easy, and his fingers ached by the time he reached the window, skin torn, the sleek, shined shoes he wore utterly useless, and if anything, a hindrance. Hakyeon caught his lip between his teeth, and with one last motion, pulled himself high enough to be able to see inside.

He truly had been right.

For the first time all night, luck was on his side. The window swung open easily when he tugged at it. 

His eyes immediately went to the flurry of activity in the space just inside the door—two men scuffling with Leo, who was moving far too sluggishly. They hadn't seen Hakyeon just yet, but it was impossible not to see him when he jumped to the ground.

"You...?" Leo spoke first, the moment of confusion earning him a heavy blow against the side of his head. Hakyeon swore, loudly, as the man crumpled to the ground.

"You're not his attendant," one of the men said, pausing with a frown. The other opted to lunge straight at Hakyeon.

He was fast—Leo had been holding his own admirably well, given his state. Hakyeon barely ducked to the side, wincing when a blade appeared in the man's hand, just catching the side of his arm. The man was fast, but so was Hakyeon. Fast enough to grab the man by the wrist, twisting his arm and forcing him to drop the knife. The other assailant had gotten over his second of surprise, and this time, Hakyeon was not so lucky to dodge the blow. He grunted, the breath knocked out of him as he stumbled backwards, a sharp pain against his chest.

Hakyeon steadied himself. Behind them, Leo had sat up—Hakyeon allowed himself a moment of relief before he turned his full attention on the two attackers. The knife was an arm's length away from Hakyeon, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk the moment it would take to grab it from the floor. But on the other hand, it was likely the other man would also be armed—both of them might still be armed.

It was a heartbeat's decision, honed through years of training and costly experience. Hakyeon threw himself towards the second assailant, staring him down as he did so. The man faltered, caught off guard at Hakyeon's aggression, but Hakyeon had never intended to attack him, catching the first man with an outstretched arm instead, pivoting about and smashing his elbow into his face. He didn't quite manage to hit his nose, but it was still a hard enough blow that it left him reeling, giving Hakyeon enough time to knock him unconscious with a second hit. The other man stared wide eyed at Hakyeon and then lunged—his mistake, because in the commotion, he hadn't noticed Leo get to his feet behind them. It was Hakyeon's turn to freeze in surprise. There was no hesitation in Leo's attack, a swift blow to the man's neck, leaving him crumpling to the ground, much as Leo had done earlier.

"I didn't need help," Leo said.

Hakyeon laughed, short and harsh. He took in the young lord's appearance, letting his gaze sweep over him pointedly. There would be some vivid bruises on his face soon, and his jacket was heavily scuffed, and in places, torn. His hair was well and truly mussed, and Hakyeon caught sight of small rivulets of blood by his temple that he'd missed at first glance.

"No," Hakyeon murmured anyway. "They wouldn't have killed you."

Confusion passed over Leo's face, and Hakyeon returned it with a small smile. "Your life force is too strong," he said. "Their intent would never have matched it...if that had been their intent at all."

Hakyeon frowned as he knelt down next to the two unconscious forms. They were dressed simply, in the manner from Lunenthal, but Hakyeon had caught sight of what he was sure were Soliarian charms during the brief fight. Sure enough, when he tugged down one of the men's shirts, ignoring Leo's aborted surprise behind him, the man was wearing a shirt in the Soliarian style, decoratively hemmed cotton, cut so that it made a fetching line diagonally across the chest, cloth clasps around simple buttons. Hakyeon's frown only deepened as he stood.

"Soliaire?" he said quietly.

"You're not who you say you are." Leo's voice was soft behind him. Soft, yet bold.

Hakyeon turned, giving him a quirk of a smile, the barest hint of a raised brow. "Astute observation," he said.

A slight sting at his arm caught his attention, and when Hakyeon pressed his hand against it, he came away with blood. There were small splatters of red elsewhere, from where he'd torn his fingers, scaling the wall. Hints of pain began to seep through to his consciousness, and with it, a wave of actual, conscious thought, especially as his words caught up to him.

His heart plummeted, although he kept the smile on his face.

"No," Hakyeon said, forcing down apprehension, "they didn't mean to kill you—at least, not here or now."

"How do you know that?" Leo asked. His brows were drawn in a severe way, but his breathing was laboured, and Hakyeon was struck with how poor of a facade the young lord was managing.

"You must be able to feel it," Hakyeon said mildly. "Some sort of poison, yet not lethal. Fast acting, fast enough to leave you dazed enough so they could get you out of the hall, yet not kill you. Profol, perhaps. Now, did they mean to kill you elsewhere, or merely to kidnap you..." Hakyeon's eyes flickered to the still forms, arching his brows in such a way to say that only they could answer that. He shrugged. "Clever, hiding the sounds with the carriage engines. Fooled me as well."

"Why?"

Hakyeon blinked. "How am I to know?" 

"No," Leo said. He shook his head. "Why did you come find me?"

"This isn't quite what I imagined when you said somewhere quieter, although it is rather secluded, I suppose," Hakyeon said, sidestepping the question. But Leo was like that blasted cat, once it had gotten hold of something it'd decided it wanted.

"Why did you come find me?" he repeated.

Hakyeon sighed, a little dramatically. "I did say you interest me," he said.

"Yet, you are not who you say you are," Leo said.

A smile quirked at Hakyeon's lips. "No, I suppose not."

"Then why?"

"Let's just say I am rather invested in keeping you alive," Hakyeon said. He swallowed down the lie, letting a practiced smile fill the space. He glanced towards the doors, still locked. "They'll find you missing, soon."

"Go." The word caught him off guard—the tone even more so.

Hakyeon turned back to Leo. It was clear that standing was becoming an effort, and Hakyeon wondered what injuries were hidden by his clothes.

"Before they come," Leo added. "You need to leave."

Hakyeon nodded, automatically. "You fought them alone," Hakyeon said. He looked Leo straight in the eye, matching Leo's steady gaze. Hakyeon looked away, ignoring the sudden pang in his chest. One of the men stirred.

"Go," Leo repeated.

Hakyeon turned his eyes towards the two men, slowly returning to consciousness. "Yes," he said. First, however, he walked towards the dropped knife and quickly drew the blade across the two men's throats, severing them with deep cuts. He could feel the faint horror from behind him, but Hakyeon steadfastly ignored it.

"Be safe," Hakyeon said. He tossed the knife behind him in Leo's vague direction and then unlocked the doors, slipping through them into the dimly lit night before shutting them behind him once again, leaving Leo and two dead bodies behind them.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

"Are you _daft_?"

Hakyeon had barely come into view when Jaehwan launched himself at him, knocking Hakyeon flat on his back, head colliding with the ground with a painful thud. He snarled, throwing Jaehwan off, sending him flying into Wonsik who grabbed him before he could throw himself at Hakyeon again, this time with far more fist and intent to cause damage than his initial burst of upset.

Hakyeon swore under his breath as he got to his feet. "Are _you_ daft?"

Jaehwan's eyes flashed in anger as he shook off Wonsik. "I'm not going to hit him," he growled at Wonsik. "Although he deserves it."

"And pray, why do I 'deserve it'?" Hakyeon asked, voice dropping dangerously low. 

"Why? _Why?_ You're asking me why? You tell me why—"

"Jaehwan, calm down." Wonsik grabbed Jaehwan's shoulder, and was shaken off again.

"He _saved the target's life_ ," Jaehwan snapped. "He saved the life of the person he's supposed to be _killing_."

"You don't trust my judgement," Hakyeon said. He met Jaehwan's eyes steadily, cooly, matching Jaehwan's flare of anger with an equally frigid stare.

"Well _excuse me_ when your _judgement_ seems to be completely twisted!" Jaehwan spun about to face Wonsik. "Apparently someone tried to kill the target, but the target fought the assailants off and killed them both."

"Sounds believable," Hakyeon said, keeping his voice pleasant. 

"Right," Jaehwan said, turning back to Hakyeon with a snarl. "Believable."

"Jaehwan—"

"You want me to believe that the _target_ cleanly slit two men's throats—while drugged—when Hakyeon just _happened_ to disappear from the hall after asking whether or not the target's attendant was still there?"

"No," Hakyeon said calmly. "I don't want you to believe anything."

Wonsik looked at Hakyeon, and it was not a particularly happy look. "Sorry Hakyeon, I think I might agree with Jaehwan on this one," he said. "Never mind that you protected the target, but... you killed those men in front of the target. That's..."

"You too?" Hakyeon shot Wonsik an icy look. "Does this timing not seem strange to any of you? An attack, apparently by Soliarians, the very day the Soliarian ambassadors are to depart?"

"Soliarians?" Jaehwan pulled up short.

"They didn't say?" Hakyeon frowned, a little surprised.

Jaehwan slowly shook his head. "No," he said.

"Someone must be trying to incite war between Soliaire and Lunenthal," Hakyeon reasoned slowly. "But the time isn't right, it would undo everything our employer wishes for, even if the intermediate result—Leo's death—is the same."

"The damage is done, though," Wonsik said, voice soft. "The tensions will rise."

"Perhaps, but with Leo alive, and if the Soliarians can prove their innocence, there is a chance that it won't come to that." Hakyeon shrugged, affecting a far more relaxed air than he felt, his stomach churning with worry. "No, this may work to our advantage. With Leo in a weakened state, it would be a perfect opportunity for one of the Cardinal Seats to strike—or so people will assume. He is alive, yes, and perhaps his guard will be increased, and so his death may serve to have an even greater impact."

Jaehwan and Wonsik were both looking at him now, really looking, and Hakyeon knew that he had their attention. He smiled, just a hint of teeth.

"I don't believe Leo will give me away," Hakyeon said. "Which will make this all the easier."

"You want to turn this to our advantage," Jaehwan said slowly. 

"I see no reason why it should not be," Hakyeon said. A faint ball of relief was settling inside of him now, mixed with something far more unsettling that Hakyeon purposefully ignored.

The look Jaehwan gave him was still skeptical. "Alright," he said. "Fine."

"I'll let it slide, this time," Hakyeon said. He stared down Jaehwan, mustering every ounce of authority he had. Jaehwan, gratifyingly, seemed to shrink back, eyes shifting away.

"I believe he may trust me now," Hakyeon mused. He rubbed at his fingers, the motion sending small sparks of pain shivering up his arms as it jostled the raw skin. The look on Leo's face had been strangely calm—perhaps he had been dazed, yet it had no doubt been more than that. Hakyeon tucked away the frown that came with that thought and made a minute gesture with his head. "At least more than he did."

"Even though he knows you've been lying about who you are?" Wonsik frowned at Hakyeon.

"I told him I was rather invested in keeping him alive," Hakyeon said, swallowing down the seed of guilt once more at the lie. Again, the hint of a smile was a tad more feral than pleasant. "I simply didn't tell him it was only for now, and why."

"Alright," Wonsik said reluctantly. "What's done is done I guess."

"Fine," Jaehwan repeated. And then paused. "Does this mean we don't need that creature anymore?"

Hakyeon hummed in thought. "No," he said. "I think he'll be rather happy to see the cat. He did ask after it."

This time, he ignored Jaehwan's squawk of protest and subsequent iteration of why it was a terrible idea in favour of stalking towards Sanghyuk's house. He needed a shower, and a good, long sleep.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon shifted a little, resting his head more comfortably against Hongbin, taking care not to press his bruised cheek against his cousin's bony shoulder. Hongbin sighed, deep and long suffering, but didn't push Taekwoon away. The sun through the window was comfortable and warm, and Taekwoon liked lying on the couch in it, half draped over Hongbin, who was also warm, albeit not as comfortable as the couch. It was a trade off, but one that Taekwoon was willing to take. 

They'd fussed over Taekwoon for a good part of the night before finally letting him sleep, telling him he needed plenty of rest. Taekwoon had barely stopped himself from snapping that he would've been getting rest if they hadn't been nagging at him. The effects of the poison, whatever it had been, had all but worn off although he couldn't shake the lingering nausea or headache. N had been right—they couldn't have intended to kill him. He was bruised some, moving his face hurt, his head throbbed, and he'd been told that his arm had been fractured, but none of his injuries suggested they'd meant to deal a lethal blow. Nor had the knife come out until after N had shown up. In hindsight, Taekwoon should have realised this, although none of it meant that he would have gone quietly with whatever they had planned. Being killed later wasn't any better than being killed on the spot, Taekwoon thought grimly. 

"You're heavy," Hongbin said. Taekwoon's only answer was to wrap his arms around Hongbin a little tighter.

"Stop moving," Taekwoon mumbled. "You're supposed to be nice to me right now."

"You're making that very difficult," Hongbin said darkly. He sighed again, this time a sigh that was directed more at himself than at Taekwoon, a distinction that went unnoticed by the other. Guilt gnawed within him that he had allowed this to have happened at all, and it was only the relief that it had been right to force Taekwoon to learn how to really fight that assuaged that guilt at all. 

"They've been questioning them since this morning," Hongbin said, after a few minutes.

Taekwoon lifted his head from Hongbin's shoulder, blinking at him sleepily. "Who?"

"Those ambassadors from Soliaire," Hongbin said.

"Oh." Taekwoon frowned, remembering the way N had pulled down one of the attackers' shirts, and vaguely recalled N's expression at what he had seen. The memory dragged in another with it, the one he'd been avoiding. The fluidity with which N had killed those two men, as if the act had been nothing to him. It probably had been. Taekwoon felt something twist within him, perhaps the nausea that had stubbornly refused to disappear.

Hongbin smiled grimly. "They weren't too keen on coming quietly. Or cooperating," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say at least one of them won't be running away any time soon." Hongbin's breath of laughter was dark, and had Taekwoon been looking, his eyes were equally hard.

Taekwoon frowned. "That's where you were," he said slowly. "Last night."

"Hm."

Taekwoon fell silent, dropping his head against Hongbin again. There was something wrong about all of this, but he couldn't tell what. Someone had remembered seeing those men among the ambassadors' entourage, but even then, something felt off. 

"Taekwoon..." Hongbin spoke softly, hesitantly. Taekwoon hummed some sort of acknowledgement, a question for him to continue. "You really fought them off yourself. There wasn't anyone else there."

"Yes," Taekwoon said.

"Really."

Taekwoon nodded, swallowing down the lie. The movement jostled one of the more tender parts of his face against Hongbin, and he winced at the streak of pain.

There was a knock at the door. "My lord." It was one of the servants

Taekwoon sat up as Hongbin gently pushed him off so he could walk about to open the door. "What is it?" Hongbin asked.

"There's someone to see Lord Leo," the servant said. "Would you like me to send him away?"

"Who is it?" Taekwoon asked. He turned, sighing internally as he put his proper face back on. 

"He said his name was Ken," the servant said.

"Ken?" Hongbin glanced back at Taekwoon, even as Taekwoon's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes," Taekwoon said immediately.

"I'm not sure if—"

"Bring him here," Taekwoon said. A flutter of excitement at seeing N—at seeing the cat again skimmed across his chest. He frowned at Hongbin and Hongbin had no choice but to quiet, unable to defy Taekwoon in front of others—and Taekwoon knew it. The servant bowed and retreated to do as Taekwoon had asked.

"This is not a good idea," Hongbin said, as soon as he'd closed the door. Taekwoon shrugged, and then immediately grimaced.

"Why not?" Taekwoon shot back.

"You need to rest," Hongbin said. It clearly wasn't the reason and Taekwoon glowered at him. Hongbin stared back just as obstinately. 

"I'm resting," Taekwoon said. "I'm not moving."

"This is not a good idea," Hongbin repeated, but there was a knock on the door and Hongbin settled with giving Taekwoon one last sharp look before opening it.

"My lord." Ken greeted Taekwoon respectfully, before Hongbin led him into the room. He hovered for a moment, unsure of where to take him, but Taekwoon got to his feet, ignoring the way his body screamed at him, and walked stiffly towards where a few chairs were arranged by some small tables and sat down in front of them.

"What do you want?" Hongbin asked Ken, blunt.

Irritation flashed across Ken's face, brief but obvious, although he continued to face Taekwoon, not Hongbin.

"My lord heard that you had been injured, and wished to inquire if you wanted to see...the cat again."

"Did he now," Hongbin said.

This time, Ken did turn to give Hongbin a flat look, but looked away quickly when Hongbin simply glared.

"That's what he said," Ken said, and it was clear that he was about as happy as Hongbin about this whole thing.

Taekwoon, on the other hand, was another story.

"Yes," Taekwoon said, before Hongbin could interject with a refusal. He looked at Hongbin, pleading with his eyes as much as he dared.

"No," Hongbin said anyway. "He is not going to see that creature. Also, there's no need for you to come every time. Mail exists."

"Why bother when my lord has his personal mail man," Ken said. "And he thought that this would be...more efficient."

"Yes," Taekwoon repeated. "Tell him I said yes."

Hongbin pressed his lips together, giving Taekwoon a hard look, even as Ken bowed slightly in accedence. "Is there a time and place most convenient for you?"

"Ask Gongchan to ask Sandeul if we can use his apartment again?" Taekwoon asked Hongbin.

Hongbin looked faintly murderous at this point, standing slightly behind Ken as he was, now. Blast, Taekwoon had turned on those puppy eyes again.

"Fine," Hongbin said, voice curt.

"Then tomorrow, same place," Taekwoon said to Ken.

"You can't just decide that," Hongbin said.

"Why not?" Taekwoon glanced at Hongbin. 

"We haven't even—"

"Tomorrow, two hours after noon, same place," Taekwoon said, cutting Hongbin off. "Tell him that."

"Very well," Ken said. He bowed, and looked more than a little relieved as he retreated. 

"If you weren't hurt I would hurt you right now," Hongbin said.

Taekwoon blinked. "You're supposed to be nice to me," he said. "Now go ask Gongchan about it? And tell him it's really important?"

"You are unbelievable," Hongbin said.

"Mmmhmm."

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

Wonsik dropped them off a distance away and would pick them up later, just as he had last time. Dark smoke billowed from the carriage, its metal wheels making a horrible, clattering racket against the stone street. Hakyeon truly hated the blasted things.

"It's not too late," Jaehwan muttered. "Get Wonsik, turn around, go back."

"Not now," Hakyeon said. The wicker basket that he was carrying wobbled as the cat moved about inside, and Hakyeon steadied it with one hand, hoping the thing would keep quiet enough to not attract attention.

He could feel Jaehwan seething beside him but couldn't find it in him to properly chastise him at the moment. He'd deal with him after they got back.

"I told you not to come," Hakyeon said. He glanced at the various buildings as they passed. Well off enough, nice places. He remembered the apartment they'd come to last time—it belonged to someone named Sandeul, Jaehwan had said, House of the Monkey.

"You said you'd leave me behind, there's a difference," Jaehwan snapped. "I'm not letting you out of my sight if you're going to talk to the target."

"If you're going to act so childishly, you can stay outside," Hakyeon said. His stomach churned with unease as he stopped in front of the agreed on meeting place. The cat made a small sound, but it was quiet enough for no one to notice. The sooner they were inside the better. Hakyeon took a deep breath, then reached for the knocker, giving it three sharp raps.

"So are you going to make a fuss, or are you going to come in?" Hakyeon stared at Jaehwan hard. Jaehwan pressed his lips into a thin line as he glowered back at him, his silence answer enough. There were footsteps approaching on the other side of the door, and Hakyeon gave Jaehwan another grim look. "Then be good."

The door swung open to reveal Hongbin, his jaw set in a way that made it clear he was about as happy about this whole thing as Jaehwan was. Well the two of them could keep each other company.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Hakyeon asked breezily. He didn't wait before stepping forward—Hongbin moved aside reluctantly, partially out of surprise.

"Seems like I didn't need to," Hongbin said.

Jaehwan pursed his lips but followed Hakyeon inside, giving Hongbin an irritated look as he passed by, although whether it was at Hongbin or because of Hakyeon was an open question. Hakyeon ignored them, or he ignored them as best as he could. The unease from earlier had grown and was now tangled around his chest, tendrils slipping into the spaces between his ribs, tightening about his bones. The cat was shifting restlessly inside the basket, its sounds having grown louder and more whiny.

The sound of footsteps approaching—Hakyeon pulled up short when Leo appeared in the hall. Hakyeon had been right about the bruises. One side of Leo's face was an ugly, mottled purple. He was also dressed far more simply today than Hakyeon was used to seeing him, a simple brown vest over his shirt, unadorned, albeit neatly buttoned and of clearly high quality. Hakyeon, in his formal uniform, felt terribly overdressed. There was a hint of something in Leo's eyes that Hakyeon couldn't quite place, something between curiosity and wariness, perhaps, but that could have been Hakyeon's imagination.

He swallowed down his apprehension, and lifted a corner of his mouth in a smile.

"Some ladies do go for the roughed up look, I suppose," Hakyeon teased.

Leo paused, and Hakyeon waited for a scowl of displeasure that never came. Instead, Leo's eyes went to the basket in Hakyeon's hand.

"It's in there?" he asked.

Hakyeon nodded, and then sighed deeply. "No greeting for me?" he asked, and then nodded down the hall where Leo had come, to the sitting room that they had used last time. "Shall we go?"

Leo nodded, although his eyes lingered on the basket a moment longer before he led the way, Hongbin and Jaehwan trailing behind them, both prickling with irritation. Hakyeon followed Leo's back, catching on the way his shoulder seemed tense, and how he was favouring one leg, just the tiniest. Hakyeon caught sight of an ugly bruise just visible at the end of Leo's sleeve that Hakyeon suspected extended far up his arm. Leo was vulnerable right now, incredibly so. He could've likely fought back, but with both him and Ken here, there was no question that they could kill him, as long as Ken held Hongbin back long enough for Hakyeon to deal the killing blow. Hakyeon swallowed, and tucked the thought away.

"Here." Leo's voice pulled Hakyeon the rest of the way out of his thoughts as they turned into the familiar room. Like last time, Hakyeon moved past Leo to place the wicker basket on the table. The cat jumped out as soon as Hakyeon unlatched the top—Hakyeon might have been imagining it, but the cat's glare of disdain at him reminded Hakyeon eerily of Leo. Hakyeon wrinkled his nose at the creature.

"Well, here it is," Hakyeon said grandly, making a sweeping gesture of his arm that was utterly ignored as Leo hurried past him to crouch down at the table. Hakyeon sighed deeply, turning to Jaehwan and Hongbin who both looked utterly unimpressed. Hakyeon gave them both a very flat look.

Hongbin snorted and Jaehwan shrugged.

"How do you feel knowing you're less important than that thing?" Hongbin asked.

"Hongbin. Go away." Hakyeon and Hongbin both looked at Leo with matching looks of wide-eyed surprise, but Leo was still facing away from them, scratching under the creature's chin.

"But—"

"Go away," Leo repeated. "You're hovering. And it's a cat."

"Blasted thing," Hongbin muttered. Hakyeon turned around in time to catch Hongbin's murderous glance before Hongbin pivoted to stalk away—and then came back to snag Jaehwan.

"Hey—"

"If I'm going then you're coming with me," Hongbin said. Jaehwan turned to look at Hakyeon, who merely smiled at him pleasantly and shrugged.

"Well, go on," Hakyeon said. "You two enjoy your play date."

Jaehwan mouthed something at him that was probably extremely rude as Leo made a sound that may have been a laugh. Hakyeon couldn't help the smile that grew wider, even as Hongbin physically dragged Jaehwan out of the room with him.

"We're alone," Leo said, once Hongbin and Jaehwan had been gone for a good time.

Hakyeon nodded, although Leo missed it as Hakyeon was still standing behind him. He moved about Leo, crouching down next to him. Leo glanced at him as he did but his eyes quickly went back to the cat, which had lay down on the table, purring in pleasure as Leo rubbed at its head.

"Should I be worried?" Hakyeon teased. Leo gave him a strange look. "For my virtue, I mean."

This drew a sudden flush from Leo that was quickly replaced by irritation. "You have none," Leo said.

"You wound me," Hakyeon said. He slowly reached forward, past Leo, to place his hand on the cat's back. He could feel its heartbeat underneath his palm, faint though it was. The cat opened one of its eyes, regarding Hakyeon with some suspicion, even though Hakyeon had done his fair share of feeding the thing over the past few weeks.

Only the low rumble of the cat's purr filled the silence of the room as Hakyeon stroked down the cat's back and Leo scratched behind its ears. Hakyeon glanced at Leo—that same small smile of contentment from Hakyeon's memory was there again, his eyes soft in fondness, despite the vivid injuries to his face. He didn't seem to notice Hakyeon watching but Hakyeon turned his eyes back to the cat anyway, just in case. Leo's hands were large, his fingers long, and on the back of his hand were parallel red marks, albeit much faded.

Unconsciously, Hakyeon's hand had drifted further up the cat's back as he'd pet it—it was with abrupt realisation how close Leo's hands were. Hesitantly, with a quick glance at the other man, Hakyeon let his hand slide up further, slowly, as casually as he could, letting his hand just brush against the tips of Leo's fingers.

Leo's eyes widened even as Hakyeon's breath hitched. Leo jerked his hand away, while sparks skittered across Hakyeon’s skin—he too pulled his hand back. He could feel Leo's eyes on him, but Hakyeon didn't dare look, staring instead at the cat which had opened its eyes, irritated at the sudden lack of touch. Hakyeon hastily went to pet it again, but the cat flashed its claws at him, and Hakyeon yanked his hand back before he could have a repeat of Leo's initial encounter with the cat.

"It doesn't like you," Leo said softly.

"Ungrateful creature," Hakyeon muttered. The cat, however, was unaffected by Hakyeon's displeasure, and merely hopped off the table to land lightly on its feet. Both Leo and Hakyeon watched as it rubbed his head against Leo's leg, winding his way around him.

"It can tell," Leo said.

"Tell what?"

"That you're not a good person."

Hakyeon fell silent, looked away. He shifted so he was sitting on the ground instead as he continued to watch as Leo pet the cat's head, soft and slow. Many heartbeats passed in that montage, before the cat lay down on the ground, belly up, a clear invitation for Leo to pet its stomach. Leo let out a delighted laugh as he obliged.

"You're so soft," Leo said.

Hakyeon felt his heart twinge. He thought about shifting closer, about reaching around Leo, about rubbing the cat's stomach the same way Leo was, to let his hand brush against Leo's again—he didn't.

"And you are a good one?" Hakyeon asked.

Leo turned to look at him, frowning lightly, before his gaze grew sharp as he understood what Hakyeon meant.

"Better than you," Leo said. "I've never..." He trailed off, looked away uncomfortably—they both knew what Leo meant.

"Hm." Hakyeon shrugged, his own eyes unwavering. "I imagine your attendant may have done the same."

"Hongbin?" Leo stared at him now, and Hakyeon could feel the slight hostility radiating from the man.

"He's very protective of you," Hakyeon said, keeping his voice light. "You know that he hunted down those Soliarian ambassadors himself as soon as he knew, right?"

"Yes," Leo said. "He told me."

"Ah, then you must know that they put up quite a fight. It's just a rumour, maybe you know better, but it's being said that he broke their knees, at the very least."

Hakyeon watched Leo carefully, catching the small jolt of his arm, an aborted motion of surprise. Leo said nothing, however, merely turned back to the cat.

"Perhaps—" Hakyeon stopped, caught himself, freezing under Leo's sudden glance. 

"Perhaps what?" Leo asked softly. Hesitantly.

"No," Hakyeon murmured. "It's nothing."

Perhaps he would've killed them too, if they hadn't needed to question them, Hakyeon swallowed. Perhaps he would've slain them far more brutally than I would have, he did not say.

Hakyeon watched as Leo turned back to the cat, as the tension in his eyes slowly melted away, as the line of his jaw relaxed. Hakyeon had never truly noticed how soft looking Leo's cheeks were, how gentle his smile was, his face swollen and bruised though it was. The cat purred in pleasure, paws tucked up to its chest. Eventually, it stood, rolling onto its side and twisting upright in one smooth motion. Leo blinked, a little mournful, but the cat only walked the few steps around Leo, before dropping onto the ground between Leo and Hakyeon. Leo looked at Hakyeon, and it was hard to say who was more surprised. The cat made a plaintive sound, almost like a child crying, and it was clear what it wanted.

Slowly, because its nails had looked awfully sharp, and Hakyeon couldn't help but feel like this was some sort of trap, he neared his hand towards it. The cat's eyes were sharp on him, wary, and Hakyeon realised abruptly how vulnerable the thing was like this, on its back, belly up. Hakyeon smiled a little—how could he be afraid of something as small as this, that was undoubtedly more frightened of what he could do?

"It is soft," Hakyeon said, burying his fingers in its fur.

"And warm," Leo added. Hakyeon glanced up from the cat as Leo sat, crossing his legs.

"I can see why you like it so much," Hakyeon said.

Leo frowned at him in confusion. "Does it not live with you?" he asked.

Hakyeon shrugged and chuckled. "As you said, it doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Oh."

Hakyeon just shrugged again, pulling his hand back to watch Leo rub the creature's belly, his hand nearly covering the entire thing at once. Every time he moved, his sleeve would slide up just enough for Hakyeon to again see the vivid, purpling marks. It would be some time before they would fade, another week at least. 

It was hard to say how much time had passed, with nothing but three sets of heartbeats and three sets of breaths and the pleased rumbling purr of the cat. Sometimes, Hakyeon would reach out to give the cat a scratch under its chin, prompting a burst of even louder rumbling. Leo looked up at that, his cheeks scrunching up, eyes curling into crescents, and Hakyeon's heart lurched at how bright his smile was, and unwittingly, a smile spread across his own face, open and easy. The same smile lingered even as Leo went back to staring at the cat, murmuring soft phrases to it that Hakyeon couldn't quite hear, but their meaning was clear enough in Leo's tone.

It was hard to say how much time had passed when the cat rolled to its feet again. This time, it walked a few short steps away before it sat down to lick at its paw.

A strange silence descended, a stifling one, as if the cat's movement had broken some spell.

"You are not who you said you are," Leo said, several long moments later.

"And yet, you seem not to have told anyone," Hakyeon said.

Leo looked at him sharply. "Why would I?"

"Why should you not?" Hakyeon asked.

Leo shook his head. "I have no reason to," he said, before he paused. "Will you continue being who you are not?"

Hakyeon inclined his head at that, allowing Leo to derive meaning from the motion as he would. The cat had taken to licking its other paw now, glancing up at the pair of them every now and then.

"Why?"

"We all have our places in this world," Hakyeon said.

"You're a murderer."

All of a sudden, those vines of uncertainty clutched and clamped about his chest again. "I prefer the term mercenary," Hakyeon said, forcing lightness into his voice.

"So you're paid to kill people," Leo said.

"You pay your soldiers to kill people," Hakyeon commented. "Or your father does. Your country does."

"They do it for the good of the country," Leo said.

"Ah, yes. For the good of the country's coffers, to protect the mines that Lunenthal so dearly depends on," Hakyeon said.

"You speak as if you are not from Lunenthal," Leo said.

Hakyeon smiled at that, a far more bitter smile than he had shown in the past hour or so. "No, I was born and raised in this country just as you were," he said, and it was not a lie. It had simply not always been a part of Lunenthal, although that part of his hometown's history had been from long before Hakyeon had been born. This, however, Hakyeon kept to himself. 

"No," Hakyeon said again. "My blade simply goes to the highest bidder."

"And if the highest bidder asked you to kill me?" Leo asked.

Hakyeon said nothing, merely watched as the cat wet its paw and then brushed it against its face, repeating the motion until it had deemed its face to be clean.

"I hope your enemies never find me."

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

Time passed, bruises faded, injuries healed, and Taekwoon reluctantly knew that his pleasant days of sleep, food, and lack of meetings and balls both were coming to an end. Gongchan had been about and Hongbin had attended one or two functions in Taekwoon's place, as his own birthright guaranteed him a spot among Lunenthal's elite, regardless of his position as Taekwoon's attendant. It meant that Taekwoon could ask them both about the going-ons outside of the Keep, and that he could learn that N was oft in attendance, regardless of Taekwoon's own absence.

"Now you're the one too interested in him," Hongbin said. He shrugged his shoulder, dislodging Taekwoon from where he'd been clinging to Hongbin again.

"I'm not," Taekwoon said, stubborn.

"Then why do you care whether or not he was there?"

Taekwoon pressed his lips together, wrapping his arms around Hongbin a little tighter and jamming his chin against Hongbin's shoulder a little firmer. "I don't," he said.

Hongbin sighed in exasperation.

He still had something to do then, N. Someone to kill, perhaps. The thought twisted at Taekwoon's gut as he wondered who it was. And yet—

The way his smile had lit up his face, how simple it had been, how much there had been nothing behind it, no twist of an agenda, none of the affectation that Taekwoon had sensed was present behind his every word. It had stripped away the mask that Taekwoon was so used to seeing, not only on N, but on every person he had ever spoken to, bar Hongbin. It had stripped N bare to his true self, and it was one that Taekwoon could not believe was truly bad.

"You can't hide here forever," Hongbin said. Taekwoon shook his head, the movement jostling against Hongbin's shoulder. "Taekwoon."

"I don't want to," Taekwoon complained, a little whiny. The thought of having to sit through countless meetings where no one ever said what they meant and politics was everything soured him to his core. The thought of having to attend those balls that seemed to form the pillars of Lunenthal's society was softened only by the anticipation of N's presence. His illicit presence sent a slight thrill through Taekwoon—the sort that he'd had as a child, doing something forbidden by his parents.

"You're all but recovered," Hongbin said. "Tomorrow night. No excuses."

"Do you think—" Taekwoon cut himself off and then sat up, rubbing at his face. "I suppose," he said instead. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope," Hongbin said. He glanced at Taekwoon sharply, but he did not comment on Taekwoon's initial words. "Well, I suppose you'll go back to reading, won't you."

Taekwoon made a face, but this time, he was the one with no comment.

 

☙⚔❧

 

And yet, as fate would have it, it had scarce been two weeks, during which he had briefly spoken with N once, before Taekwoon was again excused from attending, this time, because he had woken one night, flush with fever. 

"You can't be doing this on purpose," Hongbin muttered. "You can't."

"And if I were?" Taekwoon's voice was scratchy, and Hongbin's voice was loud. "Go away."

"Drink your tea," Hongbin snapped, but Taekwoon only rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

"Be nice to me," he said, his words muffled.

"Oh for crissake's—" Hongbin turned Taekwoon back onto his back, Taekwoon too weak to resist. He was far gentler helping Taekwoon up, a hand against his back as Taekwoon sat up, however reluctant it was. There was a sleeping draught in the tea, as well as something to soothe Taekwoon's throat and help his fever, or that was what the doctor had said. Nonetheless, Taekwoon made a face at the first sip.

"That's how you know it's good for you," Hongbin said. Taekwoon grimaced at him, but thankfully continued to drink it, lukewarm by now, until he'd finally finished.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Hongbin spoke as if he were speaking to a small child, something that did not go missed by Taekwoon, even in his mildly delirious state. 

"Go away," Taekwoon repeated.

"Right. Well." Hongbin levered himself up, hands on his knees. He sighed, looking down at Taekwoon who had burrowed back into the blankets, even though his face was flushed with heat. This was a familiar scene from when Taekwoon had been younger—but it had been some time since Taekwoon had last fallen ill like this, and Hongbin's worry may have been more from disuse than anything else. "Feel better, I guess."

"Go away."

Taekwoon drifted in and out of sleep, waking moments blurred with restless dreams, sometimes the doctor but usually Hongbin, with some bitter concoction that would send Taekwoon slipping out of consciousness once again, only to groggily return what felt like seconds later. He felt _hot_ , but every time he kicked off the blankets, it was suddenly too cold, and Taekwoon found himself clutching for them, only he could never find them. Sometimes, he woke to find the blankets pulled back up to his chin, sometimes he woke to find himself tangled in them, too hot once again, and sometimes he woke shivering, freezing. 

"I see you're at least alive."

"Go away," Taekwoon croaked, before he registered that it was neither Hongbin, nor the doctor, that was perched at his window. Taekwoon frowned, unsure if he was awake or asleep, because he would be lying had he said that N and the cat had not featured frequently in his fever dreams.

"I thought you might want company," N said.

It was dark, and the room was illuminated from outside, from the lights that framed the Keep, a show of power like so much else of it was.

"I don't," Taekwoon said, a reflex. And then: "don't go."

"Alright," N said. 

Taekwoon shuffled so he could sit up against the headboard, but he found that the room was turning upside down. Suddenly, there was a hand against his shoulder, and Taekwoon found himself leaning back against the headboard, and upright. The touch was warm, and Taekwoon leaned into it.

"You're not a bad person," Taekwoon murmured. He wasn't sure where the words came from, but he knew they were true. The touch shifted, drew away, and Taekwoon clutched at it to make it stay.

"Am I?" N asked. Taekwoon nodded and then immediately regretted it, the room turning in all directions once again. He squeezed his eyes shut, although the room was largely dark and there was little to shut out of his vision. He became vaguely aware of N on the bed beside him, of the body of warmth next to him. 

"You truly are an interesting man," N said quietly.

Taekwoon did not know how to reply, but he did manage to open his eyes, the world seemingly steadied. N was staring at him, his eyes ablaze, and Taekwoon found himself entranced by them.

"You are," Taekwoon finally said.

This drew a small laugh from the other man, the hint of a smile, but it was not the same smile that Taekwoon had wanted to see again so badly.

"I suppose I am," was the quiet reply. Silence fell, but the steadfast touch against Taekwoon's arm remained. It was warm, and slowly, it slid down until it rested against the back of Taekwoon's hand. N's eyes drifted away into the darkness, but Taekwoon's remained on him, tracing the profile shadowed by the light from outside the window. He could hear him breathing, louder than Taekwoon's own breaths, a steady, even rhythm.

The hand on the back of his pressed down, held it tighter, and Taekwoon took comfort from it. It was warm, and safe, and it was in that cocoon of safety that Taekwoon's eyes slowly closed again, heavy.

"Don't go," he said again. Somewhere through the sleep haze, Taekwoon thought that he heard an "I won't" in reply.

 

☙⚔❧

 

Hakyeon watched as the young man in front of him slowly drifted back into sleep, as his eyes closed, as his breathing evened, deep and steady. His hair was sweat plastered against his face, and his skin was still flush from fever, a fever that Hakyeon could feel from where he was gripping Leo's hand, feeling as it relaxed as Leo dropped off again into fitful rest. He was handsome, yes, even ill in bed like this, but with his eyes closed and face not set in rigid severity, that handsomeness seemed to give way to something far softer.

Slowly, Hakyeon slid a hand behind Leo's back, much as he had done earlier, only this time it was to lower him to the bed, supporting Leo's neck with his other hand. Leo stirred slightly only to turn half onto his side, reaching for Hakyeon's arm. Hakyeon stilled in surprise, but Leo's grip was weak and Hakyeon removed his hand gently, tucking Leo's arm under the blanket. His own touch lingered against the sliver of exposed skin at Leo's wrist, which not so long ago had been painted with ugly green and purple. He drew back in time, but the phantom warmth from Leo's too hot skin remained at the tip of his fingers, against the palm of his hand.

This was his target. The man who he'd been sent to kill. Asleep in front of him, ill with fever, defenceless, truly vulnerable—a man who had told Hakyeon not to go, who had just told Hakyeon that he was not a bad person. Hakyeon leaned over him, placed a hand on the other side of him, the mattress sinking under his weight. The knife he always carried with him was heavy against his side as Hakyeon brushed his fingers against the man's cheek, trailing down the side of his jaw, lingering at his neck before he closed his fingers about his throat.

Hakyeon, slowly, drew a finger across Leo's neck, imagining the way blood would well up in the wake of the wound, imagining Leo's aborted scream of surprise, soundless, as his voice box would be severed. His look of horror, betrayal, something too horrible for Hakyeon to even imagine. Hakyeon sank to his knees by the bed, pressing his forehead against the side of it, burying his face in the sheets. His hand lingered on Leo's chest, over his heart, over the steady beat of life, however faint it was through the blankets. Like the cat, only stronger, firmer, more rhythmic. 

It was many, many heartbeats later before Hakyeon drew himself to his feet. A flash of a memory as he looked down at him—the radiant smile as Leo had looked up from the cat, open, unabashed—

Hakyeon hurried to the window, and shutting it behind him, disappeared into the night.

 

☙⚔❧

 

Jaehwan was waiting for him when he returned. Hakyeon pulled up short when he saw Jaehwan's silhouette, standing outside, far up from the door, far enough that he would have been able to see Hakyeon, no matter how he intended to enter Hyuk's home.

"You're not sleeping," Hakyeon said. He walked towards Jaehwan, and then past him, but Jaehwan snagged his arm and pulled him about.

"Where were you?" Jaehwan asked. His eyes flashed, perhaps in anger, and Hakyeon shook off his grip.

"That's my business, not yours," Hakyeon said.

"It's my business if it's going to endanger the job," Jaehwan said, and it was definitely anger there, Jaehwan's already short temper having reached its limit. Hakyeon stared at him, silent, before he turned on his heel and continued walking towards the house.

"Hakyeon—"

"I'm going to bed," Hakyeon said.

"Don't just—Hakyeon!"

Blast it all, Hakyeon thought as he scaled the wall to the window, the same way he’d left. Blast it all.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

"You don't mind, do you?"

Taekwoon looked up, only to see that N had appeared in the seat next to him. He blinked, and then put down his book. "You," he said.

"Yes, me." N smiled at him and Taekwoon twitched, suddenly remembering why the man had so irritated the first time he'd seen him.

"You're here," Taekwoon said, and even he thought it was rather redundant, although he made no motion to acknowledge it. This was greeted with a slight tilt of N's head, and another quirk of a smile.

"You do look better," N said.

Taekwoon frowned at him.

"Like you might be waiting for a lady friend again," N clarified, "although I suppose I should be the one to comment on your presence, no? You have missed several of these...things, lately." He accompanied the word with a small gesture of his hand.

"I was ill," Taekwoon said. He watched for any reaction, but the only one he got was the same unwavering smile that he was used to by now. "Although you knew that."

"I did hear," N said, "but you can't believe everything you hear."

Taekwoon frowned, unsure. 

"Oh, did you hear—well, it seems that your attendant may owe someone an apology," N said. Taekwoon's confusion must have been plain on his face, because it was N's turn to frown. "The Soliarians?"

It took Taekwoon several moments before he understood what N was speaking of. "Oh," he said. There wasn't much else to say.

"You don't seem surprised," N said.

"You didn't seem to think it was them," Taekwoon said.

"And yet you said nothing to your attendant," N said.

Taekwoon shrugged. "I could not be sure," he said. "Would my word have been enough?"

"You underestimate the power you hold," N said softly. "You are in a unique position of being the sole remaining heir to the Azure Seat of the Dragon—did you never wonder why you were the one who was targeted?"

Taekwoon stilled for long moments, before he shook his head. "No," he admitted.

"And did you really think that it would be advantageous to the Soliarians to invite war, just when they had managed to broker some trade deals that would benefit them? When they are militaristically so much weaker?" N asked.

Another shake of his head. 

"Ah, so you did not consider these things at all," N said mildly. "And you seem unaware of the power you truly hold, and yet you hide behind it to tuck yourself away in such places, leaving your attendant to perform your job."

Taekwoon stiffened, stared at the man. "What are you trying to say?" he asked. 

N shrugged, a mirror of the damningly infuriating man that Taekwoon had first met. "Nothing at all, beyond what I am saying," he said.

"I don't believe you."

"I suppose you don't have a choice."

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes at him, but suddenly the man laughed, a slight chuckle that had the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

"Oh, you should have seen your face," N said. "I had wondered where the young lord I had first met had gone."

"What?" The word was out of Taekwoon's mouth before his brain had had a chance to catch up, and his brows were furrowed as he regarded N, whose eyes were still curled in laughter. 

"Nothing," N said, in the way that children would say the word, hiding the sweets they'd stolen behind their backs. Taekwoon's mouth twisted into a petulant scowl.

"You can't say that," Taekwoon said.

"Can't I?"

"It's..." Taekwoon pressed his lips together as he stared at N, who simply grinned brightly back at him.

"Well, Lord Leo, it was nice speaking to you." N stood, smiling at him, utterly unperturbed.

"You're leaving?" Taekwoon asked.

"I am a busy man," N said, and his words sent a jolt through Taekwoon as he recalled that this man in front of him was a murderer. "As you should be. I suppose I shall see you soon?"

Taekwoon blinked, once. "Yes," he said, and then N had bowed, leaving Taekwoon to stare at his retreating back. He stared at it for several long seconds before picking up his book again. N had disappeared into the crowd, and Taekwoon found himself quite unable to focus on the study of rhetoric. He checked his watch, sighed, and left to find Hongbin.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

"Hakyeon."

It was Jaehwan, but there was no one else it could have been. Wonsik had long since given up, and Hyuk had declared from the start that their problems were not his problems. Hakyeon stared steadfastly forward, to where the cat leapt for the stick tied at the end of the willow branch in Hakyeon's hand. It twisted as it leapt, the stick caught momentarily between its paws before Hakyeon jerked at the rod, and the stick bounced up with it.

"He's having fun," Hakyeon said.

"He?"

"The cat," Hakyeon said. He'd taken to calling him Leo when they were alone, but that was something he would never admit to Jaehwan. It seemed a fitting name for a cat. 

"Hakyeon," Jaehwan said again.

"You'll wear it out like that," Hakyeon said. "My name."

"You'll just make yourself a new one."

"A new name?"

"Yeah."

Hakyeon laughed quietly, dangling the stick low in front of the cat, but Leo had had enough and stalked off to the other end of the yard to wash his face. "It doesn't work that way," he said.

"Then how does it work?"

"A mask," Hakyeon said. "A very good mask. A good mask is difficult to make, but it can be done. But your true self—that, you can never make a new one of. Why we protect them so closely—knowing someone’s true self gives one power over them."

Jaehwan hopped onto the fence on which Hakyeon sat, a good distance apart. Hakyeon could feel Jaehwan's eyes on him, but he had eyes only for the cat.

"We don't have time," Jaehwan said.

"Mmm."

"Hakyeon, you _can't_ keep putting this off—"

"I know." Hakyeon let the toy fall to the ground, the wooden branches falling without a sound as they landed in the dirt.

"Then—"

"I know," Hakyeon said again. He paused. "Jaehwan."

"Huh?"

"Who are you?"

"Wha—Huh? What are you talking about? I'm Jae—"

"No," Hakyeon said, cutting Jaehwan and his rambling off. "Who are you?"

Jaehwan stilled beside him, and Hakyeon knew that his friend had caught the meaning underneath his words. There was the space of several breaths, before Jaehwan answered without an answer to the question at all.

"You think you've become your mask," Jaehwan said quietly.

"Do I?" Hakyeon said. He let his voice lilt up at the end, a question of skepticism, rather than a question of inquiry. Carefully placed, carefully chosen, a performance to the end. He had always loved to perform, as a child. Hakyeon smiled softly, bitterly to himself. "You were not a happy child."

Jaehwan froze, stilled in surprise. A flare of anger, a flash of memories he did his best to bury. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Nothing. Everything." 

"Damn it, Hakyeon—"

"I know. It's time."

"Will you stop cutting me off?" Jaehwan growled.

"I will if you stop saying such inane things," Hakyeon said, voice easy. "If you keep insisting on telling me things I already know."

"Well you're not acting like you know! You have to kill the guy, you have to kill the _target_ , Hakyeon, I swear—"

"What did I say?" Hakyeon spoke over him, but Jaehwan had whirled on Hakyeon now, even though Hakyeon would not look at him.

"I should have stopped you—"

"The Dragon Keep is finally hosting an event soon."

Hakyeon's words, soft though they were, silenced Jaehwan more effectively than any harsh tone that Hakyeon could've taken. He didn't need to turn to know that the colour of Jaehwan's gaze had changed.

"That's in three days," Jaehwan murmured.

Hakyeon laughed, harsh and biting. "I know," he said, like he'd already said far too many times. Yet, what else could he say, when Jaehwan insisted on repeating things that Hakyeon did, in fact, know.

"Oriton," Hakyeon said. "Do you remember?"

Beside him, Jaehwan frowned, face scrunched up in thought. It had been many years ago now, four, nearly five. A painful death, a drawn out one. One of the very first they had undertaken. Perhaps that was why Hakyeon recalled it so vividly.

"Aconite," Hakyeon said, and when he glanced at Jaehwan, realisation had dawned across his expression. It had been Jaehwan, after all, who had suggested the plant, had pointed out the bright purple flowers, had reminded Hakyeon about the poison in its roots. Hakyeon opened his hand, the fist he'd kept clenched by his side all this time, revealing instead a handful of nut-hard berries, bright red, against his palm. He looked at Jaehwan—this time, a look loaded with meaning. 

"You mean to mix them," Jaehwan said, looking at the abrus eye berries Hakyeon held. "As they did."

"You are smarter than you appear," Hakyeon said, taking on an amused tone. Yet, Jaehwan did not rise to the bait, and Hakyeon sighed, both inwardly and outwardly. "But, yes, you're right. It would be fitting, wouldn't it—the heir to the Seat of the Dragon perishing the same way any who might have inherited the Seat of the Tiger had perished all those years ago?"

"But that's too obvious," Jaehwan said.

"Of course. Just as it is too obvious for it to have been perpetrated by the Onyx Seat, no?"

"Who's supposed to have done it then?"

Hakyeon laughed, the same harsh laugh from before. "Does it matter?" he asked.

"No," Jaehwan murmured. "I suppose not. They'll say the other one did it, because they didn't. I mean, they didn't, but the other one also didn't do it. Black against white, huh?"

"It is one of my more clever ideas," Hakyeon said, but he couldn't quite manage to fill it with enough self-confident arrogance as he would have liked. Jaehwan, for once, did not acknowledge it.

Leo—the cat, Leo—had long since finished cleaning its face, and had stretched out in a patch of sun, ostensibly asleep but for the occasional slow blink of its eyes, bright and golden.

"You're not going to do it," Jaehwan said, and it wasn't as much of a question as it ought to have been.

"No, I am," Hakyeon said. He slipped his hand into his pocket, brushing against the small, glass bottle there.

"Will you?"

For the third time, Hakyeon laughed a laugh without any mirth at all. "No, I will. But whether or not...well," Hakyeon said slowly, "some things are better left to chance.

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

It was a rare occasion for the Seat of the Dragon to host such a party—for like that of the Phoenix, its power and place among the Cardinal Four had always been indubitable. Yet, like any of the Seats and Manors, it too took its turn in the never-ending cycle, like the orbit of a comet at its peak and its wane, the brief moment when it finally returned near that which it circled.

Hakyeon had never been inside.

He'd had Jaehwan describe it to him, but Jaehwan had never been in the great hall, and so he could not have described the grand wooden pillars, the carved reliefs in aged trunks of ancient trees, the twining of long dead branches about sturdy, steel columns, painted over with burnished brass. Jaehwan had told him about the sitting room, about the side doors, about the halls that led to what he believed were the servants' stairs, but he had not told him about the domed ceiling, about the gilded walls, about how evident that this was an old keep, an old hall, one that had stood the test of time, and would continue to stand the test of time, supported even as it was by something so impermanent. It was a show of power, yes, but a show of power past and future; not merely of the present. 

Hakyeon lingered at the edge for several long moments, even as Jaehwan shifted impatiently beside him. This was not a place where Hakyeon belonged. He could play the part and he could play the part well, but he had not been born to these sleek uniforms, to the courting of silk and satin, to the gentle strains of music that Hakyeon loved, yet could never grow used to. He could make the right conversations, he could say the right things, he could affect the proper expressions, the proper reactions, and yet.

"Go," Jaehwan said.

Hakyeon nodded. "Remember what we discussed," he said. He'd barely taken a step, however, before Jaehwan spoke quietly behind him.

"Will you really be able to?" Jaehwan asked.

"I suppose we'll have to see," Hakyeon said. His eyes closed for a brief moment, and when they opened, he had shoved his feelings away and placed a small smile on his face.

He found Leo easily enough. Perhaps it was better to say that it would have been strange not to have found him. The Dragon Lord, his father, was the most eye-catching, but Leo had still drawn enough of a cluster to be fair noticeable. There was a young woman next to him in a fetching red dress, and from her looks, Hakyeon guessed that this was one of Leo's sisters.

Leo caught his eye through the people—Hakyeon could tell, because there was the slightest hitch in his expression, a brief flash of surprise, but no other acknowledgement. Hakyeon ought to have been thankful, and yet, an odd pit of disappointment gathered at the base of his stomach. It took some time for Hakyeon to drift towards him, and Hakyeon lost track of the number of small, inane conversations he had, spelling lie after lie until they may as well have formed their own truth.

"Ah, my lord. My lady." Hakyeon, finally, found himself in front of Leo, and he bowed deeply, respectfully, as much as he dared to go, before repeating the motion to Leo's sister. Leo was squinting at him as he straightened, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "It is a great honour to meet you," Hakyeon said.

A young lady near him made a small sound of impatience. Hakyeon gave her a pleasant smile, as pleasant as he could manage. He supposed she was comely enough, and he suspected she was of high rank, for her to dare to be so open in front of the heir to the Azure Seat.

"Be welcome," Leo said. The words ought to have been stiff, yet they seemed to come naturally, and Hakyeon swallowed. There wasn't a hint in the exchange that might have implied that they had ever spoken. Dangerous, perhaps, for it was hard to say who might have seen them together, yet perhaps the safest for them both. 

"I merely wished to express my regards," Hakyeon said, speaking to Leo, although he glanced sideways at the young lady. Her dress was ridiculous, he thought sourly to himself. "Although I suppose that you are a busy man."

"Not so busy," Leo said, quiet. Yet he nodded a dismissal, and Hakyeon withdrew. 

He looked so _natural_ —the realisation struck Hakyeon like one of Jaehwan's punches. Hakyeon had never seen him like this, had never seen how much he belonged in such a place, surrounded by people who wished for his favour, just as Leo had assumed Hakyeon had wanted. Hakyeon wanted far more than that, but it was something Leo was never to know—or perhaps it was better to say that he would know all too soon. He was used to seeing Leo hiding away from his responsibilities, shirking his duties, but here he was, performing them so admirably that one could never have guessed his sharp dislike for such things.

"We all have our places in the world," Hakyeon murmured quietly to himself. Just as Leo's was to rule, just as beasts were to be eaten, just as Hakyeon's was to be a murderer. In Leo's words.

He turned sharply on his heel, no longer caring about being unnoticeable. He would wait. Wait and hide. Until the guests had all gone, until Leo had returned to his chambers, until night had fallen and Leo's anguished screams would echo through the Keep the loudest. 

And yet, as he tucked himself behind a pillar, steadying his breaths, it was the sound of harried footsteps, familiar footsteps, that approached. Hakyeon froze, still, unsure, and those five seconds of hesitation took the choice away from him.

"You're here."

Suddenly, Leo stood in front of him, and Hakyeon could not school his features into an appropriate expression fast enough, could not hide his moment of unintended delight at the small quirk of pleasure playing in Leo's eyes.

"As you well know," Hakyeon said. "We did speak earlier, did we not?"

"No," Leo said, grimacing a little in irritation, "I mean, you're _here_."

"Ah, you mean in this very spot? You're quite correct, as usual," Hakyeon said, purposely infuriating, and yet, Leo seemed not to rise to the bait. "How did you escape?"

"Ah." A slight flush crept at the tips of Leo's ears. "I said I had need of a private moment."

"Of course," Hakyeon said. "You are human after all, however much this might imply otherwise." He nodded towards the hall, encompassing the decorations, the people, and Leo's place in it all. It only seemed to fluster Leo further.

"I have to go," Leo said. "But..."

"Do finish your sentences," Hakyeon said. "It's very difficult to gather what you mean."

Finally, this netted Hakyeon a truly irritated scowl but it fell away far too quickly to be satisfying.

"I..." Leo paused, and his eyes shifted away from Hakyeon. Hakyeon waited, giving him space, giving him time. "I like talking to you," he finally said. "But there's nowhere to talk here. Can...my room?"

"Ah." Hakyeon blinked, smoothing down his heartbeat as best as he could, slipping a smile onto his face as best as he could. "Are you not afraid for your virtue?"

This time, Leo's ears turned bright pink, and Hakyeon couldn't quite hide a genuine smile. "Third floor," Leo said. "If you go to that door in the back, and then—"

"I believe I'll be able to find it," Hakyeon said, cutting him off. "Maybe you don't remember, but I've..."

It was Hakyeon's turn to trail off, unable to finish the sentence in its entirety. He watched Leo, unsure if he did remember, and if he hadn't, if it would jog his memory, and if it did—

"So it wasn't a dream," Leo said quietly.

"It is what you make of it," Hakyeon said. He inclined his head behind him, just a bit. "Perhaps you should go back."

Leo nodded. "I'll say I need to rest, later. My sister can take my place. She...used to do it a lot." A small smile played about Leo's lips, a memory, some sort of amusement that he felt like he did not need to conceal from Hakyeon. Hakyeon could acknowledge it as guilt, this feeling in his chest, this constriction, this sharp prickling like a bramble's thorns.

"Then I will find you when you do," Hakyeon said.

Leo nodded again, several small quick nods. A slight purse of his lips and then he was gone, leaving Hakyeon with a pounding heart and legs which seemed to no longer be able to hold his weight.

The stars were aligned, or so the saying went. Far too perfectly aligned.

 

☙⚔❧

 

"We're moving things up," Hakyeon said quietly to Jaehwan. To anyone watching, it would be an innocuous conversation—some member of a low ranked House conveying instructions to an attendant.

"What?" Jaehwan pulled back and frowned.

"He's planning on returning to his room," Hakyeon said. He saw the catch of surprise in Jaehwan's eyes—it would have been hard to miss.

"How do you know?" Jaehwan asked.

Hakyeon's smile was grim, if it could be called a smile. "He told me," he said. "He told me to meet him there."

Jaehwan's expression could only be labelled as incredulity. "He really does trust you," he said.

"Unfortunately." The word was out of Hakyeon's mouth before he could stop it, and it instantly drew a dark veil over Jaehwan's face. Hakyeon quickly shook his head. He'd seen Wonsik earlier in the peripheral of his vision, dressed as a simple server. He would be present if needed.

"I need you to keep an eye on the target's attendant," Hakyeon said, low and urgent. He had no clue where Hongbin was, and it worried him.

"As always," Jaehwan said, the verbal equivalent of rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well keep a better eye on him than usual," Hakyeon said. "The target may trust me, but that man..."

"Is very good at his job," Jaehwan finished for him. He nodded to somewhere behind Hakyeon. "That's your cue."

Leo had detached himself from the retinue and was withdrawing—not through the door that he had indicated to Hakyeon, but through another, far finer. So he knew that Hakyeon was not to be seen.

"Yes," Hakyeon said quietly. "Find Wonsik. Send him after me. I doubt I will need him, but it'll be the smarter choice."

Jaehwan took a step back and then sketched a bow to Hakyeon, form perfect. "Yes, my lord," he said.

Hakyeon nodded at him, a dismissal much like Leo had given him earlier. He watched as Jaehwan left, hopefully to seek out Hongbin, and prayed to the heavens above that all would go to plan. If that was how the whole praying thing worked—he'd never done it before.

He let the smallest hand of the clock travel about several rounds, the knife buckled inside his jacket a terrible weight. The glass bottle in his pocket was warm to the touch and Hakyeon could only hope that there was enough in it, and that it had been done right. Too much hinged on it, and this night would end very differently depending on the contents of this bottle. Hakyeon crossed his arms over his chest, letting his hands grip against his forearms, reassuring himself that the blades there were still strapped in well. Wonsik called him old fashioned, but Wonsik could keep his guns to himself—Hakyeon would keep his knives until the day he died.

The room seemed to fade away as Hakyeon slipped about its edges, the decorations blurring into every room that Hakyeon had ever been in, the people disappearing into an indistinguishable crowd. He waited a breath, and then another, and in the third—once he was sure that he would not be seen—he slipped through the door that Leo had indicated, and felt like his heart would burst.

These were not the servants' stairs. Hakyeon took quick stock of his surroundings. The steps were stone, the railings burnished steel. There was another door opposite the one he had come through, wooden and plain. The stairs up were to his left—there were no stairs to the cellar here, although the Keep must have had one. Perhaps through the other door—Hakyeon suspected it led to the servants' quarters. He sketched a quick layout of the place in his mind, placing what he knew and what Jaehwan had indicated to him onto one mental map.

The third floor, Leo had said, and Hakyeon remembered it well enough, at least from the outside. The Dragon's Keep was of a multi faceted design: twelve uneven sides forming an elongated sort of building. The hall was to one side, and from the placement of the doors, Hakyeon knew that he was at the back of the Keep. Leo's chambers were about halfway down, smaller than Hakyeon had expected, far more suited to a young child than the heir to the Seat. He would have to depend on all the activity in the Keep to be drawn to the ground floor—there would be very little space to hide. A small part of Hakyeon reminded him that he had a right to be here, that Leo had invited him up, and that were he to encounter someone, it would be enough to mention the purpose of his presence, and it could be confirmed soon enough by Leo himself. And yet.

Hakyeon removed the brooch about his throat, loosened his sleeves, unbuttoned his jacket, discarding the brooch in a small alcove behind the door. It no longer mattered how he appeared—any witnesses would have to be eliminated, and how effectively he could eliminate them was far more important. Hakyeon sank into himself, a calming breath even as his heart raced in an unfamiliar pattern. The sound of life was overwhelming from the other side of the door, and there was no movement that Hakyeon could hear from above. 

The stairs opened into a hallway on the second floor and Hakyeon paused, unwilling to step beyond. Just as the Onyx Keep favoured dark stone and the Crimson Keep preferred walls and floors burnished with red, the Dragon's Keep had floors and walls of pale blue tinted stone. It felt too airy, too untouched for Hakyeon's taste, even knowing as he did that there was nothing pure about any part of this city, let alone this Keep. 

The stairs continued to his right, but before Hakyeon had a chance to slip towards them, there was the quick sound of footsteps, too familiar to be of comfort, and Hakyeon swore.

"You—"

"Yes, me." Hakyeon stepped fully into the light to face Hongbin. "You and your master both seem to have an affinity for stating the obvious."

Hongbin was a cold ball of fury in front of him. His hand had gone to the hilt of his sword, the one he carried as was his right as Leo's attendant. Hakyeon looked at it, looked at Hongbin, and then looked at the stairs that continued upwards, to where Leo's chambers were.

"I don't want to fight you," Hakyeon said mildly. "My business isn't with you."

"His business is my business," Hongbin snarled.

"I really don't want to kill you," Hakyeon said. Nonetheless, he felt the weight of his knives reassuring against his arms.

"You'll have to if you want to get to him," Hongbin said.

Hakyeon inclined his head, an acknowledgement of his words. "Then you leave me with no choice," he said, and launched himself at Hongbin, snatching his knives from their sheaths as he did. Hongbin didn't flinch in the slightest, merely pulled out his own blade, easily countering both of Hakyeon's blows. Hakyeon danced back, out of Hongbin's considerably longer range. Blast it, what had Jaehwan been doing? 

They watched each other warily, and Hakyeon knew that he had the advantage that Hongbin was unused to fighting for his life, merely only ever for play. Yet he suspected that would not be much of an advantage here, not with this man. He also doubted that he would truly be able to kill the man for the same reason he would never have been able to have killed Leo at first blow. There was real fear in Hongbin's eyes, but there was also desperation and fire and defiance and the true willingness to lay down his life.

He hoped it would not come to that.

Hakyeon made the first move—a feint forward, a step to the right. Hongbin fell for neither, lunging straight for Hakyeon, following it with a quick cut to the side that Hakyeon dodged, only for Hongbin to catch Hakyeon in the chest with his elbow. Hakyeon cursed silently, chest heaving with a need for air as he jumped back, putting space between them. Hakyeon was by no means short, but Hongbin was damned tall and Hakyeon's usual advantage of height was suddenly his disadvantage.

But there was no time. The sound of metal scraping against metal was the only warning Hakyeon got, his knife coming up before his mind caught up, Hongbin suddenly there, in front of him. Hakyeon snarled, shoving him off and ducking low, cutting under Hongbin's guard. The man swore as Hakyeon's blade caught at his leg, just enough to draw first blood. Hakyeon pulled back, far back, knowing it was too dangerous to push a man like Hongbin. The two of them faced each other, Hongbin breathing lightly, Hakyeon still trying to regain his breath from Hongbin's earlier blow.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs, two sets, and Hakyeon pivoted sharply, Hongbin doing the same. Friend or foe—relief or worse.

"You're here!" Jaehwan burst into view, followed shortly by Wonsik.

"Yes I am," Hakyeon snapped. "And so is _he_. What in hell were you doing?"

"I lost him, alright?" Jaehwan bared his teeth in irritation, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Jaehwan and Wonsik joined Hakyeon, flanking him on either side, spanning the width of the hall, facing Hongbin's solitary one. The fear was real now, but just as the fear grew, so did the fire.

"So there was a third one," Hongbin said. His eyes flickered briefly over Jaehwan to land on Wonsik, who merely shrugged and unholstered his gun. 

"Don't know how much use I'll be—don't bring a gun to a knife fight, that still holds when you guys have swords, right?"

Jaehwan snorted, unsheathing his own blade. "Just don't shoot me and we'll be fine." He turned to Hakyeon. "Go! Before he gets tired of waiting!"

Hongbin cursed as he darted forward to block Hakyeon's path, but Jaehwan was closer and Hongbin's blade slid harmlessly off of Jaehwan's, even as Hakyeon ducked past Jaehwan to head up the stairs.

"Don't kill him," Hakyeon hissed as he pulled past. "Stop him, but don't kill him."

"Picky," Jaehwan muttered, but it was enough for Hakyeon to know that he'd heard. Enough for Hakyeon to bolt up the stairs with disregard, sheathing his blades as he did, the one still painted faintly with Hongbin's blood. 

Hakyeon slowed at the last few steps. He tugged at his sleeves, buttoned his jacket. It would have to do. He walked with quick steps down the hall, still able to hear the faint sound of clashing metal behind him—there were no engines here to disguise the sound.

He encountered no one, a small mercy, and it was with far too quick a heartbeat that he stopped in front of Leo's door. Hakyeon thought of knocking—he grabbed the handle instead, the door swinging open easily when he twisted.

Leo was pacing uneasily inside, and when the door opened, he looked up, frozen, startled, before a small smile slipped unbidden onto his face.

"You came," he said.

Hakyeon snorted. "Yes, I appear to have," he said. He shut the door behind him, and it seemed too ominous a sound.

"I...wasn't sure," Leo said slowly, his eyes flickering away. "Perhaps it was too much of a request."

"Ah, were you thinking of more than simply...talking?" Hakyeon asked. _Oh child_ , he wanted to say. He laughed instead, a small chuckle, a sound to fill the space rather than to convey amusement. "And to think that you said you would never enjoy my company."

"You're interesting," Leo said shortly. He still wasn't looking at Hakyeon and his ears had turned a bright red.

"And that is enough?" Hakyeon asked.

He took a step forward, but Leo had yet to meet his eyes, his gaze still directed off to the side like a bashful child. Like—

The realisation stopped Hakyeon in his tracks, a jagged dagger piercing through his chest and down to his gut. It twisted inside of him, the feeling sickening, nauseating, and Hakyeon found it suddenly difficult to breathe as he stared at the man in front of him—the target, the _target_ —and the soft set of his lips, his eyes, his jaw.

Blast it all.

He closed the space between them in three quick steps and Leo looked up in surprise just in time for Hakyeon to catch his eyes widening before he pulled Leo to his chest, wrapping his arms about his waist, so warm, so sturdy. He pressed his hands flat against Leo's back, memorising the ridge of his shoulder blade, the dip in the small of his back. Leo was stiff in his embrace but he relaxed far too soon, far too willing to believe this lie that Hakyeon was presenting.

"I really wasn't dreaming," Leo said. His words were so soft and they brushed against the shell of Hakyeon's ear so near that it struck Hakyeon to his core.

"Perhaps you'll wish you had," Hakyeon said. He drew back slightly, meeting Leo's eyes. His hand came to rest on Leo's arm, and he gripped him, a shaking grasp.

"Why would—"

"I am sorry," Hakyeon said. Confusion was evident on Leo's face, but it was a confusion that Hakyeon could not himself face. In one quick motion, he drew the knife from within his jacket and crushed Leo to him again.

"You hold power, which makes you a powerful pawn," Hakyeon said—and slid the dagger into the space between Leo's ribs in one swift thrust.

It was done.

He stepped back, pulling the dagger out as he did so. Horror—no, something worse than that—filled Leo's eyes.

"My blade goes to the highest bidder," Hakyeon said softly. "But they are not your enemies—you have only ever been a means to the end."

The poison would act soon enough, but Hakyeon knew that at this moment, Leo's silence came not from the poison coated on the blade, but from within himself. "You were right. I did want something from you after all."

"My life," Leo said. His voice was already harsh, strained. Hakyeon inclined his head in agreement.

"Life is fragile—which makes you precious and treasured," Hakyeon said. He left before he could see Leo drop to the floor, the poison taking hold, but nothing could block out the screams as it filled Leo’s veins like fire.

Hakyeon ran. He slipped, crashing down the stairs, leg colliding painfully with the stone edge. His arm scraped against the railing, gashing it open, but Hakyeon ignored it as he turned the corner, all but throwing himself down the last flight. 

Hongbin's look was one of pure horror.

"No—" 

He lunged for Hakyeon, but he was bloody and bruised from Jaehwan and Wonsik, and it was all too easy a task for Hakyeon to grab him, clutch at his arms, stare into his fast reddening eyes.

"Listen to me," Hakyeon said urgently. He pressed the glass vial into Hongbin's hand. "Go. He's in his room. Now! His life depends on it!"

"What are you—"

"It's a mix of aconite and abrus eye, if this isn't enough—go now, if you love him as much as you do!" Hakyeon turned Hongbin about, pushed him towards the stairs, and finally, _finally_ the man seemed to come to his senses, all but flying towards the room that Hakyeon had just left, towards Leo's horrible, horrible screams.

Jaehwan and Wonsik were both staring at him.

"We're done," Hakyeon said. "There's nothing more for us to do here."

"Hakyeon..."

"Some things are better left to chance," Hakyeon said.

Wonsik's eyes were too sharp on him, and Jaehwan's too pitying. Hakyeon pressed his lips together, then turned to stride down the hallway. "People will come soon," he said. "It's time for us to disappear."

"As we always do," Wonsik said.

"Perhaps we should disappear for longer this time," Jaehwan said.

Hakyeon laughed, short and bitter. Leo's screams rang loud through the building, and Hakyeon wanted nothing more than to block them out, to cover his ears and hide in a corner as a child might.

"Perhaps, this time, for good," he said—and then they were gone, leaving behind months of work to the hand of fate, and a piece of Hakyeon too shattered to name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

☙⚔❧

 

 

 

 

 

 

Winter blew in chill and stark, although without leaves to lose their colour and fall away there was little visible change beyond the silver frost in the mornings, the clouding of windows, the late rising of the sun, the early onset of darkness.

Taekwoon slipped into his room, latching the door shut behind him. The scar on his back ached, fine and thin though it was. It had been a near miss, the doctors had said. Half a touch to either side and the cut would have been fatal, regardless of his narrow escape from the poison. A great stroke of luck—a great touch of skill.

"I see you're at least alive."

Taekwoon turned slowly. He was lounging in the chair closest to the fire, hands folded in his lap, legs crossed, perfectly at ease. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth, especially as he stood, unfolding lanky limbs with all the grace of the cat.

"You said your blade went to the highest bidder," Taekwoon said.

The smile flickered wide only to disappear, leaving behind the truest sincerity that Taekwoon had ever seen on this man's face.

"There are some things more valuable than gold," the man said. He said this quietly, meaningfully, and his eyes never once wavered from Taekwoon's as he spoke. He stepped forward and Taekwoon twitched, but he did not move away, not even as the man had drawn so close that were he so inclined, he could again wrap his arms about Taekwoon, only to slide a blade into his back.

"You could at least ask my name," the man said, and the words skimmed against Taekwoon's cheek, followed by the soft brush of lips. "It's Hakyeon, by the way. What's yours?"

 

 

(.fin)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> acknowledgements: influence from mistborn vol 1 (although it grew diluted as the story developed), many thanks to my dearest chingu and z for being sounding boards (many apologies to chingu for the breaking of suho's knees, despite bowing to your suggestion of making! taekwoon! sick! hmph), chingu for helping me fill out so much of this fic in terms of the world, jmm for getting me started as always despite not knowing a thing about vixx, shout out to everyone who kept me company writing, and thank you so much to tumblr user @hurtlucker for the beta despite the length!
> 
> happy holidays! i had a lot of fun writing this, and i hope that this...counts as a happy ending!
> 
>  
> 
> **additional notes:**  
>  the city's structure was blatantly based off of the chinese 'four symbols' (although white->silver, black->onyx for word aesthetic reasons), and the chinese constellation system ([x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_constellations)). which zodiac animals (again, some had to be replaced) were associated with which divine beast was arbitrary. constellations (星座) can be literally translated as 'star seat', where as an older name 星宿 can refer to them as 'mansions'. hence why they're 'seats', 'mansions', and 'houses' (because, well.) i did agonise a lot over this... similarly, all of the cities/states had names related to the sky... in case this wasn't obvious, ha... 'cardinal' comes from that each of the four beasts are related to a cardinal direction. (azure dragon of the east / spring, vermillion (crimson) phoenix of the south / summer, white (silver) tiger of the west / fall, black (onyx) tortoise of the north/winter)
> 
>  
> 
> (i have a rough map i will link to here when i scan it in)
> 
>  
> 
> even though lunenthal won't really have had pets for quite some time, i decided that 'puppy eyes' could still be a valid term—there's plenty of words/phrases in english that are based on things that no longer exist/origins have been forgotten! most recently, i learned that children no longer know that 'dialing a number' is because phones were once rotary phones... soliaire was roughly based off of east asia, i suppose...in terms of culture.
> 
>  
> 
> also, i love cats.
> 
>  
> 
> re: aconite/abrus eye berry...yes, i'm aware that neither of those work quite as described, especially timing wise. but i figure given the alternate development of the world, it's perfectly possible that there can be some reaction between the two that will cause the desired effects! (i also am aware that antidotes for such things don't quite work like that...alas.)


End file.
